How To Love In 20 Days
by ryxyu
Summary: Arranged marriage was never the plan for Clary Fray, but to save her family out of debt, she must marry the womanizer , Jace Herondale in 20 days. He gives her a choice to back out before the wedding if she does not fall in love with him within 20 days.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_How To Love In 20 Days_

"Marriage? In a 20 days? To that _manwhore_?"

"Clarissa dear, we need the money. It's the only way we can get out of debt," Ms. Fray sighed, trying to reason with her daughter.

Clary bit on her bottom lip trying to stop tears from falling down.

"But why_ me_? Why did he agree to it anyways? Doesn't he have other women to go to?" Clary questioned, exasperated.

"He's offered your hand in marriage. He's had an eye on you for a long time," her mom replied.

She sighed,

"Mom, the thing is, I don't want to be cheated on. I don't even love him!" Clary scoffed internally. _Like I even know how to love._

"I'm sorry, Clary, but you're doing this wedding and if I have to lock you in the room to make sure you don't run away, I will," she said coldly, leaving her daughter alone.

_Evil witch._

"So," Clary took a breath. "I'm marrying Jace Lightwood in 20 days."

A tear fell from her emerald eye, which she quickly wiped away.

"Be strong Clary! Be strong!" She whispered to herself as he walked out of her room.

As she trudged down the stairs, she sees a flash of golden hair

"Damn! He's here!" she whispered, running back to her room and locking her door.

Clary flopped onto the bed and pretended to sleep, hair spread across one pillow and another pillow on her face.

"Clary? Jace is here," her mom cooed.

Pretending to be half asleep, she slurred loudly into her pillow,

"Go away mom! I'm sleeping!"

"Clarissa Fray! Open the door this instant!" Her mother exclaimed.

"No!"

"I'm getting the key then."

_Jesus, not the key!_ Jumping out of bed, Clary ran to the door and turned the knob.

"What?" the angry redhead yelled

"This is Jace," the hag introduced.

"Yeah, no duh," Clary spat out, rolling her eyes.

"Hey," hey said.

"Hey," she spat back.

_Awkward silence._

"Ok, if that's it, I'm going back to sleep," she said, effectively ending the silence.

Her mom and Jace eyed each other and she turned around and tried to go back to her room until he grabbed her hand.

He spun her around and her mom was gone.

_Damn her! Leaving me alone with him?_

"What? You're already making me marry you. What more is there?" She asked pleadingly.

He smirked.

_Asshat._

"Huh? Never had a girl react that way before about me. Most girls would be loving this. Me asking for a lady's hand in marriage."

"I'm not most girls, I actually believe in love," she gulped.

_Like I even know what love is or what it feels like._

"Then give me some chances to let you to fall in love with me. If by the time of the marriage, it doesn't work out, then that's that. Your family will still get the money don't worry."

Clary took a breath.

"_Fine._ 20 days is all we have anyways."

"Thank you," he said.

"Well, then you better get started. Time's a tickin'. _Oh!_ And by the way, don't buy anything for me. Doesn't work," she smirked, taking note of the crestfallen expression on Jace's- her fiance's- face.

She chuckled and went back to her room, and flopped onto the bed, thinking about what love would feel like.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it's a multi chap. :) feel free to review of course!<strong>

**By the way, people can have weddings in 20 days. Look at Khloé Kardashian, she got a wedding in 9 days.**

**Single quotations will be thoughts.**

**When referring to the "Witch" or "Hag" or any other insult in feminine form, it refers to Clary's mom.**

**Clary doesn't know how to love, she has no love for her family because they've never actually been there for her. All they did was ask and ask and Clary was forced to give.**

**The next chapters are gonna be freakin' long! Because they are split into days so... yea**

**-Ryan**


	2. Day 1

**Disclaimer: **Why, hello! It's _passionately happy _(aka Ry-ry's beta) here! So, why am I here, you ask? Well, I've been employed to do the disclaimer for this marvelous first chapter! So, I'm coming here to state that Miss RyryxYu _does _own The Mortal Instruments, Jace & Clary and all of the other characters you see in this piece [unless stated otherwise], Starbucks, and that lovely order of one Grande Caramel Macchiato with extra caramel drizzle and one birthday cake pop.

Bazinga.

So therefore, the "Bazinga" indicates that everything I said she owns in the previous paragraph belongs to someone else- not her, not me, not Penelope. (Who is Penelope, I don't know.) But, I do own a Birthday Cake pop, however, I do not own a Grande Caramel Macciato. I'm not really a fan of coffee. On the other hand, I do own a Grande Double Chocolate Chip Frapp with Whipped Cream and Caramel Drizzle.

Enjoy this marvellous first chapter!

* * *

><p><span>WARNING:IF THIS CHAPTER REPEATS ITSELF ON THE ARCHIVE, PLEASE KNOW THAT THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE FOR CHAPTER 2, EVERYTHING IS THE SAME FOR THIS CHAPTER 1 EXCEPT I ADDED THE LINE BREAKS BECAUSE I NOTICED I DELETED THEM ALL.<span>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

_**Day 1**_

Waking up to sunflowers in your mouth isn't exactly fun. Especially when drool was coming off the petals.

With a groan, Clary sat up and spit out the sunflowers, looking over to her side table to see a note.

_Hey Little Mermaid, have a good sleep? Betcha' did. ;) But stop drooling on those sunflowers, they were expensive. Meet me for breakfast at 10 at your dinner table._

_-Jace_

She glanced at her clock. _10:03. _Scratching her head, she got up and went to the bathroom and looked deeply in her fatigued, red-rimmed eyes.

What she saw was a failure who dropped out of high school_ unwillingly_ and had to work at McDonald's to _unwillingly_ save her family. Working your ass off for minimum wage was tiring, especially for a 19 year old. Her real passion was art. Clary could do amazing things with a simple HB pencil and an eraser, she even got accepted to NYU, but if it wasn't for the Witch, she'd be successful.

Dark, half moons were plastered under her eyes. Splashing cold water on her face, she looked at herself again, only to smash the mirror into thousands of pieces.

Jace, who heard the glass clatter to the stone floor, quickly ran to the sound and found her in the corner of the wall with bleeding knuckles and a breakdown.

"Go away," she sobbed.

"No," he said, slowly inching his way towards her.

"Why not?"

"You're hurt."

"No _shit_, Sherlock," she said sarcastically.

"This is not the time. Did you know breaking a mirror is 7 years of bad luck?"

"You think I give a shit?" she screamed. "My life is already screwed up as it is. Did you know your marrying a high school dropout? Did you know that I have to work 2 damn jobs? Did you know that I got accepted into NYU but had to decline later on because of that stupid witch I have to call mom?"

Jace kept calm and didn't say a word. His actions spoke for him as he kneeled down beside Clary and pushed the strands of hair away from her face. He took her hand and gently examined it.

"_What_ are you doing?" Clary sniffled.

He didn't speak, as he stood up and got the first aid kit in the cabinet. Plopping down next to his fiancée, he began cleaning her hand with rubbing alcohol as she flinched at the sting.

"It's gonna sting at first always. You'll never get used to it," he cooed, trying to calm the redhead down.

As Jace bandaged up her hand, a question popped in Clary's mind.

"Why me?" Clary asked, as Jace placed the sticky adhesive on her knuckles. "Why not just marry another rich girl with a status?"

He shrugged. "Just because you have imperfections doesn't make me not want to marry you. You're only human, we all make mistakes and have imperfections. No one's perfect Clary, not even me."

A blush rose to Clary's cheeks as Jace kissed her perfectly bandaged hand.

"Done."

She looked up with her emerald eyes to say something but the sound of her stomach interrupted her.

"Someone's hungry," he teased.

She bit down her bottom lip and blushed. He grinned like a Cheshire Cat and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to the dinner table for breakfast.

On the table were 2 freshly cooked omelets, 2 glasses of milk, a platter of fruit, and a candle in the middle.

Clary gasped, speechless.

"Did you do all this?"

"For you I did," he replied.

"Thank you. For everything."

He leant down and kissed her on the forehead.

"You should put me down," she told him.

"But if I do, then I can't feed you," he said, smirking

She rolled her eyes and hit his chest. "Put me down!"

"Nope," he said, still grinning.

"Please," she begged, with a fake tear falling down her cheek.

Jace saw and quickly put her down, only to find her plopping down on the seat and eating.

"Hey! You scammed me!" he said, realizing that she had faked her tears.

Clary shrugged. "I wasn't going to starve myself to death."

_"God,_ I_ want to kiss her,"_ he muttered silently to himself, but plopped down onto the other seat across from the redhead.

Between each bite, he stole glances of her hair, her eyes, her rosy cheeks, and her soft, pink lips.

When they finished, he washed all the dishes and she went to take a shower.

Jace waited patiently on the sofa for her to come out. He pondered the thought of when to give her the ring and to properly propose.

Memories of their shared high school experience began to invade his mind as he waited for his fiancée to finish her shower.

Jace was the rich, popular, handsome son of Céline and Stephen.

Clary Fray was always just the quiet girl in the back with her sketchbook. Not even one friend with her.

Jace remembered her bumping into him in the hallway, and his friends making fun of her clumsiness. All while Jace only stood there watching the teasing happen.

He liked her, a lot. He even tried making her jealous by dating girls and having the reputation of deflowering many girls. She never cared though, only was ever focused on her sketchbook.

The shower stopped and Jace waited anxiously for her to come out.

He waited outside the washroom door and the knob turned...

...only to find Clary in a black push up bra and matching lace panties.

Jace's eyes widened and Clary screamed as she ran to her room trying to cover herself with her arms.

She didn't expect Jace to still be in the house. Usually, she stepped out in her underwear because she always was alone and wanted to take time picking her clothes.

"Sweet baby Jesus, he already saw me half naked," she moaned quietly, as she quickly changed into a band tee and dark wash jeans.

Cracking open her door just a bit, she looked out, seeing if he was still there. Raising one eyebrow, she pushed open the door a little more and looked both sides, as if she was going to cross a busy , a white paper appeared in her peripheral vision, and she picked it up, closing the door behind her as she began to read it.

_Well...uh...sorry for that. Didn't mean to see you...exposed. But, you're __hot__. And I mean off the chain hot. ;) I stepped out to take a breather, I'll be back._

_-Jace_

After reading that note, Clary's cheeks flushed a bright red, matching the color of her hair. She shoved the note into her diary and walked outof her bedroom.

Hoping to not see Jace again for the day after the incident, she grabbed her jacket and purse and walked out the apartment to Starbucks.

Opening the glass doors of Starbucks, Clary inhaled the scent sweet scent of the coffee beans and went to the cashier to order.

"Hi, can I have one Grande Caramel Macchiato, with extra caramel drizzle and one birthday cake pop please?"

"Of course," the sparkly cashier said as he wrote down Clary's order on the cup. "Would you like-" he began to ask, but stopped as he made eye contact with Clary. "Hey, aren't you Clary Fray?"

"How do you know my name?" Clary asked, slightly creeped out.

"Well, maybe this will jog your memory," he said, pointing to his glittery (of course) name tag which proclaimed _Magnus. _"I'm Magnus Bane, and I remember you being the girl who sat alone at lunch with only a sketchbook in high school, then mysteriously disappearing."

_Magnus Bane, Magnus Bane... oh!_

"You're the one who dated Alec Lightwood!" Clary exclaimed.

He nodded, smiling. "Yep, we're getting married soon."

"Congratulations!" She smiled.

"Thank you," he beamed, as he handed over the cup to another barista. "And aren't you Jace's fiancée?"

Clary blushed. "How do you seem to know everything?"

Magnus shrugged. "Jace is Alec's best man at the wedding and best friend of his. You can say that we're friends."

"I see," she said, as she fished out a five dollar bill from her pocket and held it out to Magnus, who shoved it back at her.

"Coffee's on me, darling," he said, winking.

He handed her the drink and she sat down on one of the couches, staring out the window wishing to draw the breathtaking scenert.

Clary remembered no one wanted to date her in high school. Or at least that's what she thought. Everyone made fun of her freckles, her height, her weight, just every little imperfection about her.

Just then, she felt the couch drop. Clary turned her head to see Magnus plopping down beside her, a Double Chocolate Chip Frapp in his hands.

"I'm on break," he said, noting Clary's confused expression.

"Oh, hi!"

"Honey, I know what you went through in high school. I only remembered watching everyone picking on you while I just stood there. And I'm sorry, I remembered being bullied for my sexuality until Alexander stood up for me," he told her softly, contradicting Clary's vivacious greeting.

"It's ok," Clary squeezed her new friend's shoulder.

"It's not, if there's anything I can help you with I can," he offered.

"There's one thing. How do you love someone? Or how do you know?"

"When you'd do absolutely anything for that person or they're the only person on your mind, you love them. Love is sacrifice. It's kind, not selfish nor evil. It can defeat almost anything," he explained.

_"Almost?"_

"It can't defeat death unless by some miracle."

"Thanks."

"Why do you ask?"

"The marriage is arranged by my mom and Jace. Jace is giving me a chance to fall in love with him before the wedding so I technically have an out. But I don't even know how to love," she said.

"Here's the good thing about love, it comes naturally on its own. You don't get choose. I don't think Jace chose either, it's practically based on attraction. Probably first based on lust then getting to know one person."

"Why does Jace want _me_? Not others?"

"You're a smart girl Clary, you'll figure it out," he told her, then got up and went back to his customers.

_What does he mean?_

Clary finished her coffee and took advantage of the free wifi. It wasn't till long until Magnus told her it was closing time, and gave her his phone number in case of an emergency.

Feeling light and carefree, she walked back to the apartment to find her mom and Jace on the couch with angry glares.

"Clarissa Fray," the witch snarled. "Where were you?"

"None of your business," Clary spat back, and walked to her room, only to be stopped by Jace.

He gave her a menacing look. "Come with me," he snarled, dragging her into her room and pushed her down onto the bed.

"Where the hell were you? I came back and you were gone! You didn't come back till now and it's none of my business?" he yelled

"I'm not yours," she spat, trying to get up.

He pushed her back down forcefully. "Would you like me to make you mine?"

"Don't. Touch. Me." she said, emphasizing on each word, and stood up.

He pushed her back onto the bed and straddled her so she couldn't get out. His eyes were no longer gold with glint or mischief, they were black as midnight and posed a threat to Clary.

"Get off, you bastard!" Clary screamed.

"Not until you tell me where you went!" Jace barked back, trying in vain to pull off her blouse.

Clary kept silent and turned sideways, feeling him kissing her neck.

She turned back to him and opened her mouth to give another threat but he crashed his lips onto hers. He bit her botton lip and sucked all the blood he had released.

Clary gasped into his mouth, being unresponsive to the movements he made. When he tried shoving his tongue in her mouth, she felt that it was enough and kneed him in the groin.

Jace winced in pain and got off her. Clary raised her hand and slapped him on the cheek, leaving a red mark.

"Go fuck yourself. Don't think of me falling in love with you ignorant bastard," she said through her bruised lips.

Jace tried coming after Clary, but was met with a door to the face.

Pushing past her mom's angry face, she ran out of the apartment and dashed into a convenience store, where she dialed Magnus's number.

"Hello?"

"Magnus, it's Clary. Can I crash at your place tonight?"

"Mmm, sure but may I ask why?"

"I'll explain when I get there," she sniffed.

"By the way, Alexander will be here too so don't mind us cuddling."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Magnus gave Clary his address and she hailed a cab to his place.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill him," Magnus exclaimed, after Clary finished her story.<p>

"Sure. Whatever. He can die in a hole for all I care."

"I can't believe Jace would be so forceful," Alec said.

Clary shrugged. "There's a bruised lip and arm to prove it. I'm not going to marry a man who is abusive. I'll run away if I have to."

"Clary, even though Jace did that. I'm sure he didn't mean it, probably just pissed about something," interjected Alec.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep," she said, ignoring his last comment.

Clary walked into the guest room and flopped onto the bed, quickly falling victim to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Any of your eyes widen at what Jace did? So violent. _Tsk. Tsk._

By the way, chapters will be long or at least that's what I think because the chapters correspond to the days and the days are long!

Review?

Breakdown/Breakfast?

Shower mishap? Hehe

Starbucks?

Magnus?

I dunno how to say this but the molesting?

Crashing?

REVIEW guys. Don't hate, just appreciate!


	3. Day 2

**Disclaimer: **Hello, readers! It's Ry's beta again, with the disclaimer! But before I jump into that, I must ask you something. Any of you readers watch the Big Bang Theory? Well, Ry says that she is against the shipping of Sheldon/Penny, which I think has more chemistry than Leonard/Penny. And I truly think Leonard/Amy is better suited for each other. So, the question here is, what do you think? Leave a note in you're review! :D And if you don't watch The Big Bang Theory, well, tell us you're favorite Starbucks drink! We'd love to hear you're opinion. And if you don't drink Starbucks and don't watch The Big Bang Theory, tell us why we have to do these disclaimers at the beginning of every fanfic. If you don't know why... just review. :D

Anyway, I, with the power vested in me by the country of Canada, state that Ms. RyryxYu does not (and will never) own The Mortal Instruments

_P.S. _I am aware that I spelled "your" as "you're" multiple times. Did ya catch that? -winky face-

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

_Day 2_

"Alec! You said she was here!" Jace yelled into his cellphone, as he rang Alec and Magnus' doorbell for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Calm your balls... if you even have any left. Look, she's there unless she went home after Magnus and I left for work," Alec sighed, shifting through his paperwork and averted his eyes downwards as his boss walked past his office.

"Then what should I do, Mr. Hotshot Lawyer?" Jace moaned, desperate for answers.

"Hey,_ I_ didn't screw this up. If Magnus was there, he might have slaughtered you. Figure it out Jace, you always do."

"No I don't, I just wing stuff all the time and it works!"

"Well nothing goes as planned that's for sure. I've got to go, I think my boss is getting suspicious," Alec's voice dropped into a whisper as his boss strolled by his office once again. "By the way, Izzy is flying in today so she'll be at the apartment and you should tell her about the engagement."

"If there still is one," sighed Jace.

"Like I said, you'll figure it out. Bye."

Jace huffed. "Bye."

As Alec disconnected, Jace tried his luck and rang the doorbell a couple more times. Once he heard footsteps coming down the hallway, he knelt down, ready to beg for Clary's forgiveness.

_Here I go._

* * *

><p><em>Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.<em>

Half-conscious and startled by the noise, Clary sat up and groggily looked around at her surroundings. Confusion overtook her senses until the memories of the night before rushed into her mind. Unconsciously, she gently pressed her fingers against her bruised lips and winced. _That bastard._

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

Recalling what woke her up in the first place, Clary marched down the hallway and flung open the door.

"Ok, what is the-" she began to rant, only to realize nobody was in front of her. Looking down, she found Jace kneeling on the ground.

"Oh, it's you," she spat. "Did you go fuck yourself yet?"

"I'm sorry for what I did to you last night," he blabbed in an apologetic attempt, ignoring Clary's previous statement.

"_Talk is cheap, give me your word you can keep._"

"Did you steal that from the song Halfway Gone?" he asked.

"I like Lifehouse. You've got a problem with that, bastard?"

"I'm sorry Clary, if I have kneel all day I will."

"Then you'll be kneeling for a really long time," she said and slammed the door in his face.

* * *

><p>He felt really bad for being an ass-wad last night, but to be honest, he just wanted to kiss her but that moment was when he was a hungry, horny ass.<p>

Still kneeling, Jace placed his hand into his pocket and took out the engagement ring. There was a white jade in the middle and diamonds encrusted around it. Inside the band was the words, "Herondale's One of a Kind Wife".

The engagement ring belonged to his mom and grandmother, it felt good to propose with it on the 19th day.

He placed the ring back into his pocket and continued kneeling. His legs began to feel numb and he wanted to collapse, he skipped out on breakfast which made him even more tired.

After an hour passed, Jace's knees gave in and his mind shut down from tiredness and starvation. He slept, until hours later, he felt the sharp pain of a kick on his stomach.

"The hell?" he groaned and looked up into the ebony eyes of Isabelle Lightwood

"Hey Jace, nice to see you too. What a nice greeting, I see you're awake," she said sarcastically.

"Izzy! Thank God you're here! I have to get into the apartment," he begged, standing up.

"And why should I do that?" she questioned, crossing her arms.

"My supposed fiancée is inside there because she's pissed at me."

Isabelle's eyes widened, her mouth dropped, and her hand -as if on autopilot- struck his cheek.

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale, you're fuckin'_ engaged_?"

"Somewhat. Shit Iz, you slap freakin' hard."

Isabelle rolled her eyes at his last comment, and went on to ramble. "Somewhat? What do you mean somewhat and how'd you piss her off. How come this is the first time I've heard of this? I should have been the first to know!"

"Jesus, this marriage is arranged by her mom and me, but she doesn't love me yet to marry me. I love her Iz, and I don't want to see her unhappy or miserable. So I'm giving her an out once the 20 days are up. And I didn't let you know because, one, you were on your flight, two, you'll try to plan my wedding," explained Jace.

"Why 20 days? And awww, you wuv her don't you Jacey poo?" Isabelle said in an annoying teasing voice that you'd talk to dogs with

Jace glared and replied,

"I'd appreciate it if you _never ever_ call me that again," he said, shuddering. "And we're supposedly getting married in 20 days."

Isabelle's eyes widened. "Woah, woah, woah. Hold up, 20 days? Is that even possible?"

"Khloé Kardashian did it so why can't I? And she had 9 days," he snapped.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Whatever, but why is she pissed?"

"None of your business," he grumbled.

"It is my business if you want to get in, and trust me, I can just leave to a hotel if I want," she smirked, taking advantage of blackmailing him.

Jace dropped his voice, feeling remorseful. "Fine. I somewhat molested her?"

Isabelle's jaw dropped once more, and in a second, her shocked state changed into anger. She raised her hand and slapped the blonde as hard as she could.

"You know how I feel about that. I hate all men who are scumbags trying to force women when they don't get what they want. No way in hell you're getting in!" she screamed, quickly unlocking the door and going in, slamming the door in his face once again. But this time, he had a swollen cheek in the mix.

Jace kneeled once more, ignoring the pain in his left cheek. His hunger and fatigue or agonizing pain didn't matter to him now, considering he had two angry chicks on his plate. He groaned. _Fan-freakin'-tastic._

Guess he just had to wait for Alec or Magnus to come home.

* * *

><p>"Get out Jace! I don't want to talk to you!" Clary screamed, as she heard the door slam loudly.<p>

"Don't worry, he won't get in," a soft voice chimed from the door.

Clary peered out of the guest room to peek at her visitor.

"Hello, my name is Isabelle Lightwood," the woman introduced herself as Clary hesitantly creeped down the hallway.

"I'm Clary," she said shyly, reaching out to shake Isabelle's hand.

"Ouch, those lips gotta hurt," Isabelle winced as she peered at Clary's blue, cracked lips. "It's all good though, I hit the bastard straight in the face. He won't dare touch you again."

"Er, thank you?" Clary squeaked, befuddled.

"Hmm, I can see why he ...er... touched you. Behind all the hickeys and bruised lips," said Isabelle, looking at the redhead.

Clary shifted her green eyes away from Isabelle's face. "I'm sorry, not to be rude or anything. But why exactly are you here?"

Isabelle giggled. "I'm Alec's sister, I'm visiting. Perfect time, eh? I get to save you from Jace and punch him at the same time. I've longed to do that ever since he called me a wench in grade 5."

"Okay?"

"Hmm, so I heard you're marrying the assclown, well _somewhat_ as he said," Isabelle spat, her ebony eyes growing darker by the second.

"I don't know anymore. I can't marry someone who has... anger issues, you know?" Clary shurgged, biting her lip.

"Well word of advice, keep the ring. It'll do you more good than the bastard ever will," joked Isabelle.

"Um...I don't have the ring. I've never even saw it," stuttered Clary.

Isabelle's eyes widened. "Girl you better not be trippin' me, cuz that's a serious offense."

"I'm not."

"What a douche," Isabelle muttered. "Anyways, I'm going to go unpack and hit the club downtown. Wanna come?"

"Sure," nodded Clary. _A martini would be nice._

"I don't know if you know this but, there's a hidden elevator in the guest room. Just open the closet and BOOM! Elevator. Kinda like Narnia right?" Clary nodded, smiling as Isabelle droned on. "Alec and I wanted to get it installed cus' our family owns the whole apartment building, so why not get our own personal elevator? You can go home and change, take a shower, whatever."

"Cool and be right back, I'll go change into something club worthy."

Isabelle scanned Clary's clothes up and down with a scrunched up face,

"Never mind, just stay here and help me unpack. Seeing what you're wearing, I question on what you think is 'club worthy'," Isabelle rolled her suitcase into the living room and began unpacking.

Clary only nodded and walked back towards the guest room.

"Oh! And Clary," Clary looked back to see Isabelle offering a smile. "You may call me Izzy, Iz or whatever. Your pick. I can tell we'll be close."

Clary smiled and skipped back to the guest room.

* * *

><p>As much as Jace hated himself for leaving and going for lunch, he needed energy to kneel some more. He walked to Taki's and ordered their Coconut-Nut pancakes and a coffee. After he finished, he payed the bill, and quickly walked back to the apartment building. As he was about to walk up the path leading to the apartment's doors, he saw the tall, raven haired beauty and his beautiful Clary walk out the building doors side by side, seemingly deep in conversation.<p>

"Crap," he swore quietly, and hid behind a tree. The two ladies walked past him without noticing, and he followed them as they walked through downtown, ducking behind shrubs and trees.

Jace followed them into many shops, but every time Isabelle walked into a designer store, Clary only stayed outside trying to wait for her but ended up having Isabelle drag her in.

"She's perfect. Unselfish. Not greedy. Not a gold digger. Good job Heronadale, you've got great taste," he muttered to himself as he watched Isabelle drag Clary inside.

As soon as they were finished with the designer store, he continued to follow them until Clary stopped in front of the art store.

Jace couldn't help but gape. There was a childlike innocence to the way she stared at the supplies, to how her green eyes spakled. It was as if a celebrity had walked by and she was too starstruck to scream. A smile swept his face as he watched her reach out for the window, as if she could grab the supplies and paint a mural. A pout formed on her lips as she was dragged away by Isabelle into another store. She gazed longingly at the supplies as they grew smaller as she was dragged farther away.

Clary sighed as she watched Isabelle drown into the clothing racks. She missed drawing so much. The Witch had burned her last one because of a stupid fight. Clary didn't dare get another one, too afraid that it would get wrecked as well.

Isabelle threw a dress at her, dropping her out of her hazy daze.

"It looks like your size, try it," Isabelle said, before she dived in once again into the clothing racks.

Clary took the purple strapless dress with a zipper down the front and walked into the dressing room. Removing her clothes, she stepped into the dress which fit perfectly and reached mid thigh.

Jace watched through the window as Clary stepped out to view herself in the mirror. "Beautiful," he whispered to himself and walked back to the art shop to get her art supplies.

He knew trying to buy her forgiveness was going to be hard. But he had to take a shot at it.

Walking into the store, he looked around, not knowing what he should buy. Jace walked up to an assistant who nearly helped him buy the entire store.

In the end, Jace got a sketchbook, a paint stand, canvas, pastels, water colors, acrylic paints, oil paints, paint brushes, charcoal, pencils, and 3 erasers.

He had all those items sent to Clary's, hoping to surprise her when she went back.

When he walked out of the store, Clary and Isabelle walked out too and he hid, not wanting to be slaughtered by Isabelle. The two continued to walk, and Jace followed, eavesdropping.

"We'll just go back to the apartment, kay?" Isabelle winced, barely able to lug the many bags of designer clothing.

Clary nodded, taking some bags from her new friend. "What club are we going to?"

"Pandemonium."

Clary's jaw dropped. "That club is so hard to get in! How?"

"I'm friends with the owner," smirked Isabelle.

"Oh."

Isabelle stopped. "Hey, you're old enough to drink right?"

"No," blushed Clary.

"Mmm, I'm not either but the owner can get us some."

"You must be pretty close with the owner."

"Yep, we're dating. Since high school actually."

"Lucky, no one wanted me in high school," Clary said

Jace heard this and turned angry, how can a girl this beautiful never even have been with a man before?

"Well, they were stupid to not even ask if you were single," Isabelle said

Clary shrugged. "It's not like I even care anymore, I'm probably gonna die alone anyways."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "Clary, you have to believe you're beautiful before anyone else thinks that you are or aren't. What do you think of yourself?"

"I think I'm short, freckled, ugly, stupid, and poo-"

"Don't you dare say that last one. No one gives two shits about how wealthy you are," Isabelle interjected gently.

"Ok."

* * *

><p>After all the dressing up, both Isabelle and Clary headed to Pandemonium. Jace followed, knowing Isabelle in a club is not to be trusted. Hell, that girl gets wasted within an hour, not even being aware of her surroundings after.<p>

Both girls walked in with ease after the bouncer saw Isabelle. After a few minutes, Jace followed suit, coming in with no difficulty.

He saw Isabelle on the dance floor with Simon swapping spit. At the bar, Clary was drinking shot after shot of vodka. Jace was now furious and wanted to get her out, but what really triggered his anger, was another man placing his arms around Clary's waist. But she was wasted, she didn't know what was going on. Isabelle was too busy with her boyfriend to even care.

Clary got off the chair and tried pushing the man away who then starting placing slobbery kisses on her neck. Jace strided quickly to the bar and grabbed the man away from her. He began throwing punches at his face.

"Get the hell away from _my_ girl," he screamed.

The cowardly man crawled away in fear and Jace turned to Clary. "I'm taking you home."

She giggled. "No you're not, it's our wedding night, we're on our honeymoon," she slurred.

Jace froze, he didn't know what to do now. Take her to his home or a hotel room? Maybe he'd try shake her out of her drunken frenzy?

"Clary, you're drunk. I'm taking you to the hotel, ok?"

"That's where we're suppose to be right?" she giggled drunkenly and began walking away, stumbling a bit.

"Jesus," Jace muttered and caught her before she could fall. He lifted her up bridal style and walked out of the club, with her head snuggled against his chest, eyes closed fast asleep.

He liked this positioned and wished it could have been like that for forever. Hailing a cab, they got in and Jace gave directions for the Herondale hotel. Clary, still sleeping, began to purr like a kitty, which he found very sexy.

Somehow, her fingers found his shirt and fisted around it.

"Hot," she moaned, still asleep.

Jace stroked her hair and kissed her head sweetly.

"Beautiful," he said back.

The taxi ride came to a stop as they arrived at the famous Herondale Hotel. Carrying her out was the easy part, receiving stares from the bellhops and guests were awkward and weird.

The receptionist at the front took a glance at Jace and instantly gave him a key to the honeymoon suite without question.

* * *

><p>Jace let Clary down gently on the bed of rose petals. She began grumbling things incoherently.<p>

"Jace! Lay down beside me!" She yelled, reaching out blindly for her fiance.

He complied because it looked scary as hell to see her mad and drunk.

She giggled and placed a small hand over his heart.

"Hehe, it's our wedding night," she chirped.

Jace closed his eyes and took a breath. "Sure."

She laid her head on his chest and slurred,

"Take my dress off and make love to me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **BAM BAM JELLY AND JAM!

And the story escalates... Joking joking

Don't kill me at this point, one of you even threatened to track me down. Trust me. You won't find me. Unless you're a spy. Ooooh.

We'll see in the next chapter (the morning) whether she forgives him or not. -shrugs- or if they you know, "Did the dirty deed"

LOL, it's pretty predictable though, it's a T rated story and my T rated stories means 14 plus, meaning no one under should read it. . . It's fine if you are under and you can take this kind of stuff, fine with me just don't complain.

So I PMed majority of you on Tumblr vs. Twitter for spoilers. Most of you don't use Tumblr that's the only thing I recall, nothing really on what you chose. I'll just do spoilers on both, if you want spoilers in your PM box, then you have to request in the reviews. To you guys who actually read Author's Notes, good for you. ADVANTAGE!

Sigh, gotta love long chapters and reviews. Yes, reviews are delicious :)

Next update: No idea.

Review if you wanna be at Herondale Hotel too!

-Ryan


	4. Day 3

**Disclaimer: **Hey, anyone out there shipping Shenny (Sheldon/Penny) for The Big Bang Theory? If so, tell us in your review!

I apologize for the super-crappy disclaimer (since I needa study for my math midterm after I send this DocX back to Ry), but I state, by the power vested in me by the internet police, that RyryxYu does not own TMI, Jace/Clary and Soft Kitties. :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

_Day 3_

_"Take my dress off and make love to me."_

Jace froze. He didn't want to take advantage of her while she was drunk and plus, would it be considered rape? He certainly didn't want her to press charges.

He gulped. "No, let's wait. I don't have protection and I doubt you're on birth control."

She pouted. "Fine, but I'm taking this dress off. It's itchy and tight."

She pulled down the zipper, slipped out of the dress and kicked it to the ground. Sliding into the satin blanket, she giggled.

"I'm half naked and it's feels fuzzy in here like a Teddy bear. Warm and cuddly."

Jace didn't say anything, the only sign of nervousness was his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. He took off his shirt and jeans and was left in his boxers, then slipped under the blankets as well.

Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around Clary's waist and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>A piercing scream rang through the honeymoon suite. Jace groaned and patted Clary's head like an alarm clock to stop the screaming, and in response, got another slap to his face.<p>

Jace clutched his bruised cheek. "The fuck? Ow!"

"Why the hell are we in bed half naked?" The redhead screeched, glaring at him with her piercing green eyes. "And most importantly, why are your arms around my waist? I don't like being touched, _especially by you._"

"One, I sleep half naked. Two, apparently so do you. Three, it felt good to have my arms protecting you," he admitted, a light blush painting his cheeks.

"I'd like it if you let go now," she fumed, elbowing Jace's body. He moaned with pain and immediately let go. "And you weren't protecting me two nights ago. Hell, last time I checked, you were molesting me," she spat, rolling onto the floor and sat with her back to the bed, facing away from Jace.

Jace sighed, and crawled out of bed to sit beside her on the floor. "I'm sorry! How many times do I need to say it? What can I do for you to forgive me?"

"You'll have to say about a million times," she spat.

Jace tensed. "Clary, you were gone for hours! I wanted to call the police and get them to find you. Did you know how worried I was? I thought I lost you then you come home like nothing happened and you started becoming all cold towards me."

"Oh yeah, cuz I'm just peachy 24/7," she barked.

"I don't know what overcame me to hurt you. But I felt like I needed to possess you to know that you're mine and you'd never leave me," he said, trying to convey the message with his amber eyes.

Clary sighed. "Jace, you know that if I don't fall in love with you in 20 days I don't have to marry you? Do you remember that you told me I can back out when it's up? What if I don't fall in love with you? Have you thought about that?"

He looked down. "I've thought about it, life without you seemed kind of scary. Every time I'm next to you, you have this glow. That makes me wanna cling next to you forever."

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean."

"I'm not lying."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'll think about forgiving you if you just tell me what the hell happened last night! Oh, and..." Clary blushed. "How many girls have you slept with?"

He paled, and ignored the question. "You cannot trust Iz at a club, you'll end up being alone or drunk or nearly raped. When I arrived in the club, there was a drunk asshole all over you. I couldn't have just stood there and watched. You were drunk as well, what did you want me to do? Leave you there?"

"No."

"Then you being drunk started talking about how this was our honeymoon night or whatever so I took you to the hotel. One, I don't think your mom would like to see you drunk. Two, I didn't want to see you upset."

"She wouldn't have cared, she doesn't care about anything but money. So why should she care about me? Or if I got drunk?"

"She's your mom, she should care."

Clary let out a humorless laugh. "If she didn't care to go to my brother's funeral, she wouldn't care if I got drunk or not."

Jace kept silent and Clary began to cry. She bit down on her lip and held in a sob.

"I don't like you seeing me like this," she told him

"I don't like seeing you like this either. It breaks my heart," he whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For crying."

"You can't be sorry for crying, Clary," he cooed, pulling her to his chest.

He held her close as she cried about missing her brother.

Jace listened to it all and took it all in. He ran his fingers into her hair and placed a kiss on her head.

He held her for what seemed like forever. She pulled away, sniffling.

"Is there more to what happened last night?"

"You wanted to have sex."

Clary laughed, sniffling. "You're lying, Jace."

He kept a straight face and stared at her. "I'm not."

Her face turned ghastly pale and her face seemed to match the color of her flaming red hair. "D-did we-"

"Clary, it's alright. We didn't do anything," he interrupted gently. "Besides, I didn't want to do it while you were drunk."

She let out a sigh of relief. "But that's still really embarrassing."

He chuckled. "I know."

Clary paled. "That's all, right?"

"8," he said.

Clary blinked, confused. "Eight what?"

"I slept with 8 girls total in my life."

Her breath hitched. "That's a lot of girls."

He shrugged. "Mistakes are mistakes. We all make them. I'm waiting now. Trying to 're-virginise' myself."

Clary raised an eyebrow. "Is that even a word?"

"No. It's fun to say though. Re-virginise. Re-virginise. Re-virginise," he chanted.

Clary rolled her eyes and hugged him. "Thank you for everything, I guess I'm can't be mad anymore. I can't be after what you did for me."

"You're welcome," he smiled. _My love._

* * *

><p>"You," Jace spat as he entered the apartment after dropping Clary off, glaring head on into the ebony eyes of Isabelle Lightwood.<p>

"_Me?_ What Jace? I'm still pretty pissed at you for doing that to her." she said, flabbergasted.

"I should be pissed at you. You ditched her and she nearly got raped."

Isabelle's eyes widened and she crossed her arms, not willing to admit defeat. "I-i-is she ok?"

"Yeah, we made up. So in your face, woman!" he poked her shoulder with a wide grin.

Isabelle began to glare at him when he started dancing to the fact that he and his fiancée made up. After a minute, she decided to kick him in the balls during his shimmy and then she left him groaning in pain.

Dialing Alec's number with one hand, he began rubbing his testicles with the other to soothe the pain as he collasped onto the living room couch.

"Hello, Jace. What's shaking?" Alec greeted.

"Your sister is an evil wench," he barked.

Alec began to laugh. "Aha, what did she do this time? Put Tabasco sauce in your coffee? Cook soup? Wait- she did _not_ cook, did she? Is the house on fire? Oh my God, Jace! I'm so sorry, did you get food poisoning from whatever shit she made? I'll pay for the medical bills!"

"She kicked me in the balls- but, hey, I'd actually rather get kicked in the balls than eat whatever the hell she makes."

"Oh, that's not too bad. So you fix things with your 'Clare Bear'?"

"Yup!"

"Told ya you'd figure it out. So what'd you do?"

"Apologize, tell her the truth. I don't lie, Alec."

"Yes you do. You lie for love. You lied about loving her from us."

"Fine. One lie. Shake it off, Alec."

"I will. When you tell her you love her."

"Hell, I've tried to but things keep coming up."

"Like what?" Alec challenged. "Was that another lie?"

After a short pause, Jace sighed. "Yes. But I keep dropping hints!"

"Jace, your hints are the worst. They are vague and nebulous. No one can figure it out unless they're friggin' Aristotle."

"I'm too...you know. That word when people cower away from issues."

"Ha! You? Of all people scared? The world has come to end!"

"Alec, I'm not joking. She's kind of a scary chick."

"She is not scary, Jace. You're just scared cuz you love her."

"I'm not telling her that until I have to."

"You should tell her now, because you have to."

Jace sighed and decided to end the call to push the problem away. "I gotta go Alec, Izzy wants to wants to cook, and I wanna keep an eye on her so she doesn't burn down the house!"

"I heard that you ass-clown!" Isabelle yelled from the kitchen.

"Jace, I know you're lying. You suck at it. I'm not letting this go though, I'm off my lunch break now. Gotta get to the firm before my boss kills me. See ya later."

"Yeah, whatever," he said, before pressing the end call button.

_I need to see her,_ he thought, as he ran out of Alec and Magnus' apartment.

* * *

><p>"Joc- Mother? What's all this art stuff in my room?" Clary yelled through the apartment<p>

Clary called Jocelyn 'mom' a few times in her life, but that was when she was a toddler and constantly needed the Witch or when she had to beg. By the time she was 4, everything turned around. Clary became independent and Jocelyn, well, became the Witch. Her dad? Held captive by loan sharks.

The Witch's footsteps became clearer. She smirked when she saw all the art supplies.

"Don't you love art, Clarissa? Jace sent it over. He'll be a lovely son in-law. I wish your dad was more like him, he should actually raise the family instead of moping," she mused.

"Take it out. I don't want it," Clary barked with regret and anger.

"Clarissa! Are you out of your mind? You do know that once I burn all of this, you will never get anything like it again."

"I know that, I don't need someone to help me buy things I don't want," she lied.

Jocelyn scoffed. "I wonder what made you so rebellious, whatever did, it made you stupid and foolish."

"It was you. You were the reason," Clary whispered to herself as Jocelyn spun on her heel and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Buzz. Buzz.<em>

Jace stood in front of Clary's apartment door, praying silently that she was at home.

"Well, most likely," he reasoned with himself. "I dropped her off an hour ago."

Jace smiled as he heard the sound of footsteps growing louder and louder.

His excitement faded once he saw who had opened the door. "Oh! Jace! You're here to see Clarissa right?"

_"Fake,"_ he thought, wincing at the chipper tone of Jocelyn's voice. "Yes, I am. Is she home?"

"Yes, Clarissa dear, Jace is here!"

Silence. There was so response. No sounds of shuffling nor moving of any sort.

"I can come back later if this is not a good time," he said, already inching his foot back.

"No!" Jocelyn hissed and Jace stopped, taken aback by her behaviour. "I mean... no. She's here. Come on in."

Every time Jace walked through the doorway, he felt as if entered a black hole. Like all his spirits have been sucked away. He didn't have great memories in this place with the 3 or 4 times he had been here.

He did go in feeling that it was impolite to reject his somewhat future mother in-law. Striding through the doorway, her mother quickly slammed the door shut, then rushed away angrily to find Clary.

Jace plopped himself down on the couch and scanned the room like he always did. The items in the trash caught his eye. Everything he bought was stuffed in the metal, cylinder can.

This upset Jace, he didn't know what he did wrong.

"Well, she obviously didn't like the gift," he said to himself. "But she likes drawing, doesn't she?"

_Jace sat himself to his usual seat at the cafeteria with his friends from the football and soccer team. Today's meal was a soup made by the lunch ladies. He lifted his spoon and sank it into the brownish green goop._

_Arching his brow, he gave a displeasing look and pushed it away, scrunching up his nose in the mix. He wasn't hungry or anything, just kind of bored with who hooked up with who at the party, so he got up and walked up to the exit to the playground beside the school. Hey, you're never too young for slides or swings right? It was lunch break, he could do whatever he wanted and so could every other student. Besides committing a crime of course..._

_Digging his shoes in the sand, he suddenly kicked through it and sent the small, thousands of beads of sand flying everywhere in the air. Jace was bored, he wanted entertainment and he certainly wouldn't get it from the cheerleaders, jocks, or math geeks._

_"Aah! There's sand in my eye!" A girl exclaimed in pain._

_Jace looked up and saw a short, red head sitting on one of the swings, rubbing her eyes, trying to get the sand out. Her sketchbook dropped on the ground, sand getting on her latest sketch. He walked calmly over to the redhead.  
><em>

_"If you keep rubbing, you can go blind. True story," he said coolly._

_"So how do you get it out?" she asked calmly_

_"I suggest you cry it out or go to the nurse, they'll have an eyewash station, I suppose. Yawning helps if you tear up," Jace suggested._

_"Thanks, so I'm just going to stay here bawl my eyes out. You can leave instead of watching me tear up and rubbing sand out," she told him._

_"Are you being sarcastic?"_

_"Not at all. Just don't think you'd enjoy the sight of an angry red head, rubbing her eyes out because this is starting to sting."_

_Jace scoffed and chuckled. "Alright, little lady. What's your name?"_

_"You're Jace Herondale, aren't you?"_

_"Yes, at your service m'lady."_

_"Hmm, I don't think you'd be very interested in my name. Shouldn't you be hanging out with your friends? And you got the sand in my eyes, didn't you?"_

_"I should and I did. And I asked for your name, didn't I?"_

_"I don't see the point. I like remaining anonymous. High school is like feudalism, you should stay in your own social classes. I'm like the serf, the loner that should be ignored. You're the noble, rich and popular. So you're better off not knowing my name," she concluded, yawning, tearing up, then rubbing the sand out of her eye.  
><em>

_"I'd still like to know."_

_"Clary," she responded, brushing away more of the gritty sand_

_"Well, nice hearing your explanation on feudalism in high school. I should get back to my social class now literally, my Social class. Mr. Starkweather likes picking on me."_

_"Mmm, and I have a spare right now. More free time to draw, if I can this sand out," she muttered_

_"Goodbye...Clary, he whispered_

_She just sat on the swing, still rubbing her eyes._

_That was the first time Jace met her. He saw her in the hallways and stuff, hell, he hid behind the lockers watching her grab her books and leave. When she was gone, he missed her so much, it hurt. And that was when he came to the realization that he loved her. He loved her shyness, her sarcasm, her cute freckles. Just everything that he had yet to find out. He wanted to know more, but couldn't. He let his frustration out on sex. But even then, he'd be thinking of her. Only her._

_Then he found her one day, which his friends were at the Drive-Thru and he sat in the back, she was serving them. He caught a glance at her face, it was beautiful to him like always._

_Jace practically ran out of the car and went into the restaurant. He sat on a spinny chair waiting for her to get off work. When she did, he followed her home and that's when he made arrangements. He just wanted to have her beside him forever._

"What the hell? Let go!" A screech interrupted his thoughts. Jace snapped his head to the sound to find Jocelyn tightly holding Clary's arms.

"You are seeing him whether you like it or not," Jocelyn hissed and gripped Clary's arm even tighter. Clary hissed in pain and tried to pull back, which made Jocelyn's hand slap her face like a chubby kid doing a belly flop in the water.

Clary's hand went up to her face, no longer struggling against The Witch's tight grip.

"Dad may have ignored me, but he never would have hit me. He would never force something onto me that I don't want! You're the cause of everything and I sometimes wonder if you even know!" Clary screamed, closing her eyes to stop the flood of angry tears.

"Why you little bitch," Jocelyn grunted, before raising her hand to-

"Stop."

Clary's eyes opened meeting the golden eyes of her protector, his hand was placed around Jocelyn's wrist, stopping her from any contact at all. The Witch's other hand that held Clary's wrist was no longer there either, but angry red marks circled Clary's wrist.

"Jace, dear, I thought you were relaxing on the couch," The Witch said in her fake, cotton candy voice.

"I was, until I heard a farce going on," He said coolly.

"Jace, you should just leave. There's nothing to stop," Clary said, shaking.

His jaw clenched. "Yea, there is." And he dropped Jocelyn's hands and went over to whisper in her ear. "Let's go to Alec's ok?"

She nodded and he began to walk to the door, holding her hand lightly, fingers entwined, she followed.

* * *

><p><em>My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every note. Uh, oh. Make me your radio, so turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you, so sing along to my stereo...<em>

The sweet voice of Adam Levine's voice filled the car. Neither Jace or Clary spoke, the silence filling the car awkwardly.

Jace only kept his eyes straight towards the road while Clary looked through the passenger side window, looking at the scenery.

He didn't want to talk after the scene and his gift in the trash, he was pissed off and noise would only trigger his anger.

He pulled to a stop at the apartment and turned his head to Clary who fell asleep with puffy red eyes.

"More carrying for me," he sighed.

He scooped her petite body up into his strong arms. Jace was surprised at how light she was- like the feather of a dove.

"Don't let me go," she murmured against his shirt.

"I won't," he breathed as she snuggled up against his robust body.

* * *

><p><em>Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.<em>

The door flew open to reveal a pissed off Alec. "You do know that you only have to ring the doorbell at least twice!"

"Can she crash here again?" Jace asked, ignoring the last statement.

"Look, I would but Izzy already filled the guest room with her clothes. They're everywhere and now I sound like an inn keeper!" Alec exclaimed, "And Jace, your family owns a chain of hotels, just go to one of them and let her crash there."

"My parents are there tonight. You know how they feel when I bring a girl there. Remember 12th grade?" he whispered, still holding Clary.

"Wait a minute- they don't fuckin' know about the marriage? And yea I do remember, I got dragged into it too because I supposedly brought you to a club and got you drunk."

"No they don't know. I don't exactly get to see them all the time," he hissed

"That's got to be the most obtuse excuse ever! And I just rhymed so I don't sound serious right now. There's things called phones and a webcam, Jace, I think you know that."

"I do. Fine, I'll tell them tonight."

"Good-" Alec began, but was interrupted.

"Alec? Come here, is Jace here too? I made soup," piped up Isabelle from the kitchen.

"Run. Run away Jace. Run far." Alec told him

"I'll pray for you Alec even though I'm atheist," Jace said dearly.

"You're a good friend Jace." Alec said placing a hand on his shoulder, "Now run!"

Jace obeyed, flipping open the apartment door and fumbling down the stairs, away from Isabelle Lightwood's Soup of Death.

* * *

><p>Jace walked into the New York Herondale Hotel once again. All employees lined up, not person out of line.<p>

"Jonathan!" his mother piped with a wide smile when she saw her son's face but dropped when she saw Clary's limp figure in his arms. "Jonathan! Ugh! My office with the girl now," his mom hissed.

Jace groaned. "But mom-"

"No buts. Office. Now."

Jace complied and followed her into her office and plopped Clary down onto a chair and he stood with hands in his pockets, while his mother began pacing back and forth around the room.

"Well?" she asked. "You know how I hate that you sleep around and yet you bring a girl here when you knew that I was going to be here today."

"You say it like going behind your back is okay," joked Jace.

Céline gave him the death glare and crossed her arms. "Who is she? Do you even know her name?"

"Shhh! Not so loud she's sleeping. As a matter of fact, I do know her name, it's Clary and she's my supposed fiancée," snapped Jace.

Céline froze. "Stephen! Come in here!"

"Yes, Céline?" Jace's dad grunted, running in.

"Our son is engaged! Oh my God! We have a wedding to plan! I already know the cake flavor, red velvet! They'll have the after party here..." Celine chirped and began dancing with Stephen.

Jace sighed. "Mom! Don't try to plan my wedding. I don't even know if there's gonna be one!"

"Wait- so you're lying? Jace, you've never lied in your life, why start now?"

"I'm not lying! Just listen to me, Jesus!" he exclaimed.

"We're listening," Stephen said sternly

Jace took a deep breath. "It all started in high school..."

* * *

><p>"That's all?" Céline clarified.<p>

Jace nodded.

"Have you slept with her yet?" His dad asked.

"No..." Jace answered, a bit shocked at his dad's question

"Just checking Jonathan, don't want a bun in le oven." Stephen joked

Céline rolled her eyes. "Go take her to our home. We have inspection to do tonight, which means we can't have girls or old women here fawning over you."

Jace chuckled and picked Clary up and began to sing a lullaby while in the car.

_"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur, happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr."_

Clary made the soft kitty grumble that he loved.

"Jonathan, don't leave me." she muttered in her sleep

"_Does she mean me or her brother?_" Jace thought to himself, but held Clary anyway.

"Don't go," she murmured, grasping onto Jace's arms.

"I won't," he breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wwoooh! That was 4K plus words nearly 5K, my fingers are tired.

So you've seen so many sides of Jace, The Possesser, The Protector, and The Giver. When will The Romantic come out?

-strokes chin-

Soon chickies, you'll get your kiss.

Anyways, gotta love bromance right, a bit of parabatai-ness.

So one person requested that there should be shadow hunters in here. Don't think so... First off, my creativity doesn't go that far and I'm not that great of a writer to go fantasy. Sure, I love reading it but writing it is another story.

Ahhh, the one person that only cared about Clary was her brother. He loved her, she respected him. Hey, she was 4 when he died so only 4 years of memories with him. You're SUPPOSE to love your family. Meh, so you got the mentions of Clary's daddy.

Review...

Jace's parents?

Izzy's cooking?

Le Smack?

Big Bang Theory lullaby?

By the way, gotta love my beta's disclaimers. You Big Banger Fanatics are not on the Shenny ship, thank God! :)

Love you and please do review!

Song disclaimer: I do not own Stereo Hearts nor Soft Kitty. All lyrics belong to their respectful owner or companies.


	5. Day 4

**Disclaimer: **Oh, gosh, guys and gals, I'm so sorry! My computer crashed for like two months and I couldn't beta Miss Ryan's stories! But it's Spring Break and it got fixed, so therefore, I will beta, with One Direction's "One Thing" playing in the background. -heart-

So, anyhoo, Miss RyryxYu does not own The Mortal Instruments.

**Chapter 4**

Day 4

_Clary placed her lips on Jace's, and the two kissed like there was no tomorrow. _

_Jace pushed the redhead down on the bed, and the green-eyed beauty quickly climbed on top of him, stripping off her shirt in the process. Jace eyed her lustfully, and moaned as their tongues dueled. Clary bit her lip and began to unbutton Jace's shirt, ripped it off and ran her hands over his six pack._

_"Shit, Clary!" he cursed, and with as much effort as he can muster, he pulled off his pants and Clary's skirt, leaving them both flustered and turned on, hungry for more. _

_Jace began to run his hands up and down Clary's body, and lingered on the parts that made her moan the most. As Jace fumbled with the clasp of her bra, he placed a kiss on her earlobe. _

_"I love you," he whispered._

Clary eyes fluttered wide open, and she felt a loving, yet slightly lustful feeling overtake her body, which quickly turned to disgust. "Ugh, worst nightmare I've ever gotten," she muttered to herself, and sat up.

The redhead blinked sleepily for a minute, taking in her surroundings in a confused daze. White walls, white bed, black desk, white blinds, man on the floor... a sure huge contrast from her room at home. Where was-

_Whoa._ Wait. MAN ON THE FLOOR? Clary rapidly pulled the blanket over her body and peered at the man.

"Oh!" she squeaked, realizing that it was just Jace. She watched him turn on the floor and grumble, the morning light seemingly seeping into his eyes.

A moan escaped his lips, and he began rolling around, making more sounds, much to Clary's confusion. Disgusted, Clary threw a pillow at her fiance's head.

"Jace, wake up!" she hissed.

"Go away mom, a boy needs beauty sleep too," he grumbled, flipping around.

Clary climbed off the bed and kneeled down next to Jace. "Fine, you were going to get a kiss but I guess that's gone," she teased.

Quickly awaking, realizing it was Clary's voice, he opened his eyes and turned to her, a glint in his eyes. "Really?"

"No, I just needed you to wake up."

The glint faded away and he looked away. "Why?"

"You were having a 'weird' dream, I think," Clary answered.

It was true, Jace was having a "weird" dream- a _sex_ dream, to be precise. Stripping off her clothes, doing the deed in a closet, Clary moaning his name from her plump, juicy lips...

Jace shook the imagery from his head, and looked nervously at a confused Clary. "Oh, I wasn't, I was just thinking of my dog..." he stammered out, cursing in vain at the heat painting his cheeks.

"You're a terrible liar," Clary said.

An awkward silence followed.

"Who was in the dream?" she questioned.

"Why did you throw my gift out?" he retorted quickly.

"Who was in the dream?" she repeated, a tone of malice beginning to seep into her voice.

"You," Jace breathed silently, causing the redhead to lean in to hear. "You do all these things to get me fired up and horny like teasing me, kissing me, or -"

"I don't need to know everything that happened in the dream Jace. TMI. TMI," she wrinkled her face in disgust.

"Why'd you throw my gift out? And what does TMI mean?"

"Jesus, being the cool guy and all, I thought you'd know this out of all things," she sighed. "Google it. And I threw the gift away because it seemed like you were trying to buy my love," she answered, leaving the part out about The Witch's words about her dad being useless.

"I thought about that," he admitted.

"Then don't buy anything next time."

"But can you a least not throw it in the trash?" he asked.

"Fine, I won't. Swear Bears."

Jace sighed. "I only sent the gifts to you because I-"

"You what?"

"I see that you look like an artist," he said, saving himself from telling her that he stalked her and Isabelle.

"Oh."

Another silence, which was miraculously saved by the click of the door.

"Good morning,Jace and Clary!" Céline greeted cheerfully, bouncing into the room. "How was sleep? Good? Nice? Romantic? Loud? Quiet?"

"Mom, you make this sound like you caught us waking up from sex," Jace groaned.

Céline gave her son a look and Clary blushed hard.

"It was nice... Mrs. Herondale," she squeaked out.

"Great! Now come downstairs for breakfast." Céline piped, "I hope you don't mind Clary, but I had your clothes burned. The color was infuriating! There's fresh clothes in the closet you may keep."

Clary was in shock. She saved up so much money for those clothes, but she kept her cool. "That's fine. I have a bunch more."

"Oh dear God! No! I will have Jace send over some clothes," His mother suggested forcefully.

"No! It's alright! I can live with those clothes."

Céline gave a shocked look and her jaw dropped. "You can live with those clothes but I can't. Breakfast. Now," she demanded.

Clary was terrified, his mother sounded like a lieutenant in the military giving instructions.

Jace sensed Clary's discomfort. "Okay! Mom, leave."

"Breakfast! 10 minutes to change, no funny business," his mom said sternly.

"Yea, yea I know," he said peevishly. "I'd never have sex in this house anyway," he muttered to himself.

Céline pretended she didn't hear and left the room.

"So, is this your room?" Clary stammered, trying to break the silence.

"Yep. There's clothes in the closet; I assume you're in a dire need for some," he answered, stretching.

"So you just happen to have women's clothes in the closet?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeeeaa... Doesn't every boy?" Jace asked, confused.

Clary snickered and walked over to the closet and found Victoria's Secret underwear, dresses, blouses, jeans, and shoes.

"Wait a minute- why are there so many women's clothes?" Clary asked, confused.

"I have no idea. There wasn't that many last time," Jace answered, perplexed.

"Whatever...this will have to do," she shrugged. "Okay, leave, I need to change."

"Hey, we're friends and somewhat lovers," he pouted. "I've seen you in your underwear already, so I have to stay."

"I don't think you'd want to see my ass or my chest," she laughed.

"You have no idea," he muttered.

"Leave Jace. Unless you want me to yell for your mom," she threatened.

"Fine," he huffed and left the room.

* * *

><p>After locking the door, Clary quickly put on a matching set of underwear, a navy blue blouse, dark washed jeans, and black ballet flats. She looked at herself in the mirror, wincing as she did so.<p>

"I'm not going to break this mirror," she chanted to herself. "I don't look that bad, don-"

"Clary? Mom's waiting. You done?" Jace's voice shook her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she replied, opening the door and looking up into his liquid amber eyes.

His breath caught at the sight of her beauty. After a few seconds of checking her out, he flew back to reality and offered her his arm. "Okay, let's go."

Clary bit down on her bottom lip, deciding whether or not to take his arm. "Let's go," she said, brushing his arm away and walking past him.

Hurt coursed through Jace's veins. The painful gut feeling made him feel numb. He sighed silently and followed her down the stairs.

Sitting at the dinner table with servants and maids walking around, was Céline and Stephen. A magnificent platter of French toast lay on the table and Jace couldn't help but let his mouth water.

"Finally! Breakfast is getting cold, quick! Dig in!" Céline waved at Clary to eat, "You're so skinny Clary, eat more."

Clary's cheeks flushed. "Um...okay Mrs. Herondale."

"Call me Céline. And it's not me who's becoming Mrs. Herondale, you are," His mom said, pressuring her.

"Umm, well-"

"Mom, we discussed this last night," Jace intervened.

"Jonathan, Clary, eat," Céline demanded, not wanting to face the fact that it was arranged and that there was a time limit.

Both Clary and Jace sat down and began devouring the breakfast, both wanting to leave.

"Slow down a bit, don't choke," Stephen warned.

"Dad, it's bread dipped in eggs. What kind of person chokes on French toas-" Jace began pompously, but began chocking on the bread.

Clary smacked his back as hard as possible and he managed to cough the devil bread out.

"I take that back. Fact: people can choke on bread. Thanks Clary," he announced.

"I told you so," Stephen teased.

Clary giggled and dimples formed around her lower cheeks.

"Jonathan, you never told us she was this beautiful when she smiles," his mom gushed, peering at the green-eyed beauty.

Clary blushed. "No, I'm not. Trust me."

"Modest too. You finally picked a good seed, son," observed Céline.

It was Jace's turn to smile. "Yea I did," he said, gazing into Clary's emerald-glass eyes.

Clary quickly turned her head to the side blushing scarlet.

"Jonathan, you're planning to bring her out today right?" Céline demanded.

"Umm... I don't know if she has to work," Jace replied, unsure.

"Clary, do you?" She asked.

"Err...not today."

"Great! It's settled, both of you are going to Taki's." Céline chirped, "Oh! And my schedule is clear tomorrow, so Clary dear, we're going wedding dress shopping!"

Jace put his head in his hands dying of embarrassment. "Mom, stop trying to plan my wedding!"

"Jace, it's my wedding too. And she's only being nice," Clary said, defending his mom.

"Yes Jonathan, it's her wedding too! She's so kind, you're lucky to even know her, so be grateful," Céline scolded.

"Wait- you're officially agreeing to marry me?" Jace asked, ignoring his mother's last comment

"We'll talk later, Jace," Clary sighed.

He nodded and his mother began spewing out all the decoration plans to everyone. Jace and Clary stole a few glances at each other, both wanting to leave.

* * *

><p>"You kiddies have fun now at Taki's," Celine waved excitedly as the two lovebirds fled the scene.<p>

"Uh huh," Jace said, waving his mom off, still dying of embarrassment. He took Clary's hand and led her down the stone steps of the mansion.

"Your mom is really funny." Clary said

Jace groaned. "She is _so_ embarrassing!"

Clary giggled. "It's cute."

"I know I am, but still offensive! I'm not cute, I'm the King of Hot," Jace teased, smirking.

"You cocky ass-hat," she said, smacking him on the arm and skipping a few steps in front of him.

Jace shrugged and followed. "Soo...the wedding thing-"

"Be patient Jace, I don't know how to love."

"You loved your brother," he retorted quickly.

"I cared for him."

"Caring is a form of loving."

That left Clary in silence. "Okay, maybe I did love him. But he's dead now. There's nothing I can do."

"You can love me," Jace breathed in her ear.

"Like I said I don't know how."

"You're a stubborn woman Fray."

Clary rolled her eyes and continued walking and came to a halt. "Where are we going?" she asked

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" He asked abruptly, ignoring her question.

"Um...no. But back to my question, where are we going?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked urgently, still ignoring her question

"Where are we going?" she yelled, agitated.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, more calmly.

"Jace, can you just answer the damn question?"

"We're going to be boyfriend and girlfriend. That's where we're going," he answered.

"A place, Jace."

"Taki's. That's our first date," he said, lacing his hands through hers.

Clary didn't pull away, she only looked at their entwined hands and tightened their grip.

"Okay," she gasped, looking up into his amber eyes.

Slowly. Jace brought his forehead down to hers, their lips only inches apart.

"Let's go," he breathed.

"Holy shi-" Clary exclaimed, cut off by Jace's hand cup over her mouth.

"Clary, try to refrain from foul language. This is a 5 star restaurant," he hissed.

"One soup is already $65! That's so expensive!" she exclaimed, whispering.

Jace let out a chuckle. "You'll understand why when you taste it. It's my favorite soup."

"You know what Jace? Just order for me, I can't look at the prices, it's too...heartbreaking." Clary said setting her menu down on the velvet draped table

"Alright," he said, skimming his eyes over the menu.

Looking around, Clary noticed the lights were dimmed and the place was empty except for a few tables occupied by business associates.

"Why is it that not many people are here?" Clary asked.

"I asked them to only let a few people in. I got them to make it as romantic as possible," Jace mused, not looking up from the menu.

"You didn't have to do that you know?"

"Hmm, you like shrimp right?" he asked, finally looking up.

"Actually I'm allergic to seafood."

"Salad? Pasta? Or Steak?" he asked.

"Pasta."

"Yea, I'll have that too," he said, closing his menu.

"Jace, you've been ignoring my questions a lot."

"They're not important questions," he said.

"What do you mean by not important?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

"You already know the answer to them, so why ask?"

"What do you mean?" Clary asked, getting a bit angry.

"Jesus Clary, you're smart. You already know the answers to those questions."

"No, I don't," she hissed, feeling her blood pressure rising. "And you know that I didn't even finish high school so don't mind me feeling stupid!" she yelled, picking up his glass of water and throwing the liquid on his face.

Storming out, she began to run as the glass doors closed behind her. After Jace dried his face and ran after her, she was already gone. Faded into the scenery of New York.

"Oh, shit," he grumbled, before running. "Clary! Clary! I'm sorry!"

Clary ran into the closest Starbucks and sat down on an empty seat in the isolated corner and let out a huff. He had nerve to tell her that her questions were unimportant then saying that she was 'smart' when he knew she wasn't.

It hurt her feelings but that was how it was. Deciding to order her usual Caramel Macchiato, she got up from her angry, depressed slump and made her way into the lineup.

The line was _long_ and it nearly stretched to the entrance. Clary groaned and wanted to give up, but she needed her Macchiato and she going to get it! She sighed and walked to the back of the line.

Looking out the window, she saw a blonde head frantically turning round and round. She winced and watched as Jace pulled at his hair and kicked stones with an impressive precision onto the street.

"New York's a big city and Clary's a small girl," he sighed. Being the worrier he was, he thought of all the negative things that could be happening to her like getting mugged, or raped, or killed. "The odds are not in my favor today," he sighed, and kicked at another stone.

Clary watched Jace, and felt a rush of concern and regret as she stared at her (ex?) fiance. Suddenly, the line moved up, and a young woman with a black bob and almond eyes cut in front of her, snapping the redhead out of her daze.

"Excuse me, miss?" Clary said, alerting the attention of the woman. The woman turned around. "I was in line."

"Oh sorry! It's just that I'm in a rush," the woman said. "Here," she offered, stepping aside.

Feeling guilty, Clary told her it was okay and let her go first since she wasn't in a rush. Turning her head once again to the window, Jace was no longer there. She let out a sigh of relief and turned her head back.

"Clary," A velvety voice breathed in her ear. She slowly turned her face towards the man and met golden eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it," she said, looking away.

"How is it that I fix things then mess it up again?" he asked her.

"I don't know, you say and do some stupid things," she said, shrugging.

"I don't get you, why can't you just accept apologies?"

"Because I'm not stupid."

Jace's jaw clenched. "Says the girl who didn't finish school."

Ouch. Clary winced, the words stinging her ears. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip to stop herself from crying. "Well, fuck you," she spat, before running into the girls' bathroom, effectively losing her spot in line.

Jace stared after Clary, a feeling of regret washing over him. As he geared himself to step out of the line, the woman turned around and her almond eyes widened in recognition.

"Jace? Oh my God, I haven't seen you in a long time. Still breaking hearts?" The woman piped up, and Jace found himself scouting his brain for a name.

"Oh, hello there, Aline," he smiled politely, the name coming back to him. "I'm trying not to."

"Really?" Aline shot Jace a look. "The redhead that was behind me just a minute ago ran into the washroom, and that incident has you written all over it, Jace. Care to share?"

"I hurt her feelings, that's all."

Aline squinted her eyes at him and shot him a glare. "_That's all,"_ she mocked using her fingers as bunny ears. "Wow, I thought high school was bad enough but you have to hurt them outside too. And bullshit, that girl was nice! She let me cut in front of her in the line, for god's sake! You're an asshole, Jace!" she spat and moved up to the cashier to give her order.

"A regular coffee and a Double Chocolatey Chip Frapp, please," she said, taking out ten bucks.

"Who's the frapp for?" Jace asked curiously.

"Not you," She simply answered, taking the drinks and walking into the girls' bathroom, without sparing Jace another glance.

* * *

><p>The happy coffee shop music mocked Clary while she cried, sitting down on the tiles of the bathroom. She bit into her knee to stop sobs from coming out and used her hands to wipe away her tears.<p>

"Hello? Anyone here?" A voice asked.

Clary kept silent, trying to conceal her sniffles.

"Does anyone here know a Jace?" the voice asked, and this time Clary didn't hold in the sob.

Aline followed the sound and knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"Hey, I'm guessing you're not okay. Look, Jace is an insensitive, inhumane, inept jackass when it comes to serious romance. But it's nothing to cry about," Aline said soothingly. "Come out, okay? I got a frapp for you."

Chocolate was what Clary needed. "Does it have chocolate?"

"Yes."

_Click._ The door unlocked and Aline pushed it open to reveal a disheveled red head. Aline only smiled and held out the frapp to her.

"Feel better, don't cry over that jackass. I really have to go but you know Isabelle, right?" asked Aline.

Clary nodded. "Okay, good. She'll give you my number, and I'd stay much longer but I really have to go," Aline said, nervously checking the clock.

"Thanks but what's your name?" Clary asked, sniffing.

"Aline. Aline Penhallow."

* * *

><p>After half an hour, Clary finally finished the frapp and walked out the bathroom to order her Caramel Machiatto. Scanning quickly around the sofas and chairs, she sighed in relief, noting that Jace didn't seem to be present. She walked to the cashier and ordered her macchiato, feeling light as she did so.<p>

The barista quickly made her drink and she sat down on a sofa. Before she can take a sip, the couch's weight shifted and she turned to the left, an expression of hurt and annoyance sweeping her face.

Jace.

"We need to talk, I'm begging you."

Clary, being too tired to fight, gave in. "Alright. Shoot."

"I didn't mean to say those things. I'm stupid. I'm sorry. It's just that every time I try or plan to do something for you, it ends up being a mess," he explained.

"You can't plan out life Jace, why do you think it keeps failing?" Clary sighed. "Don't plan or try, just do."

"So am I forgiven?" he asked.

"Yes, I forgive you for being crass," she said, taking a long, dramatic sip of her Macchiato.

"Crass? That is such an SAT word. Jesus Clary, we're not in school anymore," he sighed.

"Well, would you look at that. The dropout's smarter than the graduate," Clary giggled, shoving Jace's arm.

"I have an idea," he said, turning around to look at her with mischief.

Clary raised an eyebrow. "I don't think it's a great idea, considering the creeper look you're giving me."

"It is. If you like dropping water balloons from balconies, we can't get caught. I used to do that with Alec before he became so hooked up with work and Magnus."

Clary felt she needed more excitement in her life, so she gave in. "Okay. This our official first then."

Jace smiled and ran his calloused thumb under her eyes and she closed them.

"I'm sorry for making you cry, baby girl," he said and kissed her eyelids, causing a blush to erupt on Clary's cheeks.

The whole Starbucks seemingly began to cheer around them, except for one group of teenage girls who shot Clary death glares.

"Jace Herondale, I love you, why marry her when you can marry me?" one girl cried out, and a brunette tried in vain to calm her down, but the girl cried and ran out the doors, hysterically crying as she did so.

"I want to be MRS. HERONDALE! Ohmigosh, screw this, screw you, Foxface!" A blonde from the group cried out, screaming at Clary. She fled, following the girl who had left earlier.

The other girls didn't follow in their friends' antics- instead, they simply stared dreamily at Jace.

Clary chuckled and finally opened her eyes. "I'm pretty sure you have a fan club. Wanna give them autographs?" she joked

"No, let's go throw water balloons," he said, grinning.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you have an actual fan club!" Clary exclaimed.<p>

Jace chuckled, and peered at Clary's red locks, which looked like fire in the night. "Girls love my looks, and being the heir to a hotel chain attracts them. Rich, famous, and hot. That's typically what girls look for, right?" he said pompously, squishing an orange water balloon in his hand lightly.

"Not me."

"And that's why you're amazing."

Clary smiled and picked up a purple balloon from their tub of balloons. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"You're not backing out, are you?"

"No. But if I'm arrested, bail me out okay?" she joked.

"Who knows, maybe I'll get arrested too! It's not the first time," he laughed.

"What? How?" She exclaimed.

"Public nudity while being drunk in Central Park. Got photographed, wanna see? It's actually just on my phone," he said, reaching into his pocket.

"No! I don't wanna see. You know, it," she said, blushing.

He leaned in an whispered in her right ear. "It's long."

"Ewww!" she exclaimed, slapping him away while he boomed out with laughter.

"Let's just drop all of these," Clary said. "People might think it's raining until they get hit with the latex."

Jace shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat."

"Okay, but help me lift the tub, it's heavy."

"Yea, okay, I'll be your chivalrous, shining knight in armor," he joked.

"And they say chivalry is dead," she said lastly, before helping him lift the tub.

Now placed on the edge of the balcony, they tipped it over slowly.

_Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat!_

It was chaos. Kids screamed, business workers dropped their coffees, and people were all soaked, but surprisingly, Clary enjoyed every minute of it.

Yanking the tub off the ledge, they ran back into the suite and fell into a coma of hysterical laughter.

"Oh my god! Their faces," Jace laughed.

"I can't believe we actually went through with this," Clary said.

"I can," Jace said abruptly stopping his laughter. "Now that we've had our fun, let's be more serious. Where are you going to stay?"

"I don't know, go back home," she shrugged.

"Clary, that is NOT a home! It's just a place where you grew up being alone," exclaimed Jace.

"Well, where else do I go? I'm not going to stay in a hotel. Or your parents. Or crash at Magnus and Alec's," she huffed.

"Stay with me," Jace said.

"I can't."

"Why?" he pouted.

"I can't sleep in the same room as you."

Jace chuckled. "That's it? I have an extra room and plus you've slept on the same bed with me before, it wasn't bad."

"I can't just let you give everything to me, Jace."

"Let's just say that this benefits me too."

"How so?"

"We learn how to live with each other. That is, if we do marry, it'll be easier."

"Okay."

"Okay, you'll live with me?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I spent 2 weeks on this chapter! Be grateful it's that long and somewhat amazing. Me being my cocky self.

I have no idea how long this chapter is considering I'm writing on an iPod so review for:

Dreams.

Parents.

Taki's.

Runaway.

Aline.

Starbucks.

Jace's arrest.

Water balloons.

Living in the same apartment.

Do you guys think Clady overreacts? Yes, I think she does in some cases..

Yes, next chapter Céline and Clary and Isabelle ARE going dress shopping.

Frustrated they haven't kissed yet? Well, you'll have to deal with the dreams for now.

Until next time and reviewing makes me and my beta sm;)e.

-Ryan


	6. Day 5

**WARNING: UNBETA'D CHAPTER, THIS MAY CAUSE HEART ATTACKS DUE TO HORRIBLE GRAMMAR AND SENTENCE FLUENCY. **(Sorry, my beta was busy and so was I and I needed to upload this before my finals, until summer I will be a lot more consistent with updating. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :) )

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Day 5

_Jace Herondale. _He broke so many hearts. The woman remembered one of the hearts was her own and she lost it to him. And she was going to get it back. By being back with him. If that's what it would take.

She smirked and laughed to herself. The redhead was going down. The woman lit a candle and held up a small red headed dolly. Hovering the flame over the doll's heart, the flame licked its heart causing the fire to spread and everything began to turn ash black and the woman laughed.

_The redhead was going to be easy to break_, she thought.

* * *

><p>Staring up at his plain, white ceiling, Jace thought about their fights and makeups. He didn't understand Clary, everything she did surprised him, every time he laced his hand through her fingers, it felt like the best feeling in the world, and when she forgave him, it meant everything to him. She meant everything to him.<p>

_Don't plan or try, just do. _Those words ran over and over his mind. How the hell do you _just do_? He thought about the water balloons and how much fun they had. He didn't plan that, he just thought it'd be fun to do with her. So what? Be reckless? He thought about this the whole night, barely even bat an eyelash; just thought about what he should do even though that would be planning.

The digital white clock beside him blared the time of 12:21, damn it was late. He should go to sleep, but he just couldn't, not with that thought in his mind.

There was the rustle of the white curtains, he didn't close the window. Slowly walking over to his window ledge, he rubbed at his temples. Quickly, droplets of water invaded his floors and he felt the fresh rain at his feet. He loved this feeling; it was the feeling that everything is real. He reached the ledge of his window and stopped, the wind blew at his face and he closed his eyes, allowing the air and water waking him up. He didn't know how long he stood at his window, but it was enough for him to relax and stop planning everything out; to stop thinking.

After he was done, he closed the window and walked towards his bed.

_1:09 A.M. _He saw what the clock read. Chuckling to himself, he realized how he could lose himself by letting the wind and water making him feel real. God, he was crazy. He pulled his shirt over his head and chucked it into his laundry basket. He liked sleeping shirtless because it was more comfortable. Just as he pulled the covers over his body, the doorknob turned and clicked,

"Jace? Are you asleep?"

Clary stood at his door, her flaming red hair lit up the room. Jace looked to the door and held his gaze on her, she wore the green silk robe he gave her that revealed her creamy, soft skin at her neck,

"No. Just thinking." He replied and swallowed

"Oh, well, I'll just go then." She said shying away and turning on her heel. But Jace didn't want her to leave, he wanted to spend a night with her just like they had at the hotel.

"Don't go." Jace blurted but not regretting what he said. She turned around and gave him a confused look, "You obviously came here for a reason, so what is it?" he asked.

The confused look disappeared and was replaced with a light blush, she gave a light chuckle and said,

"I couldn't really sleep, you know, not used to that bed."

"You slept at the hotel bed."

"I was drunk Jace." She laughed but immediately turned serious, "And I was with you." She said looking down at her toes, "Look, just forget that I came here, I'll let you sleep." She said waving it off and turned quickly, but Jace ran from his bed and caught her arm.

"You can stay with me Clary, stay for night. We don't have to do anything, just sleep."

"You don't have to Jace, you're already letting me stay in your apartment, and I'm so grate—"

"I want you to stay with me for the Clary. Like I said, we don't have to do anything...if you don't want to." He admitted cutting her off. It felt nice to get it off his chest that he wanted to stay with her.

Dropping her eyes to the ground again, she took a step forward toward him and picked up his pianist hands. She looked up with her wide, emerald eyes, pursed her lips, and nodded. He led her to his bed and sat her down,

"Thank you." He told her

"I think we both wanted it. I like sleeping next to you I guess. It's like waking up to the sun touching your skin." She laughed and smiled at him. He blinked and stared at her soft, pink lips. He felt the urge to kiss her again but stopped himself and looked away.

"Um...let's just both go to sleep Clary." He said controlling his urge to nail her to the bed again and kiss the air out of her.

"Yeah, you're right, it's late." She agreed and rolled to the other side of the bed. Jace quickly followed and laid next to her. Suddenly she sat upright and looked down at him, biting her bottom lip, "Uh... you've seen me half-naked before, so I guess this won't matter." Jace gave her a perplexed look and she quickly looked away, untied the strap that held her robe, shook it off, and threw it to the ground. Jace's jaw internally dropped and his eyes bulged out, did she really just strip in front of him? In front of his eyes was his redhead half-naked with matching blue push-up bra and laced boy shorts, revealing her creamy skin. Jace nearly reached out to touch her arm but stopped himself once again and looked away.

'_Shit.' _he thought, he was hard.

The covers rustled and he turned to look at her, she was snug under and had her hand under the pillow resting her head. Jace breathed a sigh of relief and flopped around again, but this time, small, soft arms circled around his stomach. Clary body was up against his back and he froze. She leaned over his shoulder and gave him a small peck on his cheek,

"Thanks again Jace." She breathed and continued holding him. Jace felt like he couldn't breathe; like he was in heaven. He didn't want to close his eyes, he wanted to enjoy this moment because he knew it wouldn't last. He loved the feeling of her holding him; it made him happy and relaxed. Nothing else mattered to him at the moment because he had her and didn't plan to let go, even though there were only 15 days left.

He didn't sleep that night and Clary never let go, just held him tight in her arms. Jace savored every second of it, every soft breath she breathed, how her touch sent chills through his body every time she moved, and just the fact that she was beside him; sleeping.

* * *

><p>When Clary woke up the next morning, she found Jace sleeping like a baby. Dark circles were plastered under his eyes and he breathed heavily, hand under his pillow supporting his head. Clary kissed his cheek and whispered,<p>

"Sweet dreams Jace." And removed her hands from his waist then left the bed and picked up her robe. While putting it back on, she put it on slowly to think, she had to admit that sleeping with Jace was 100 times more comfortable and that there was something about being with him that made her want to be with him forever. It wasn't love though, she thought, maybe it's his charm. Sighing, she walked to the door and as quietly and quickly as possible, opened it and slipped through, not wanting to wake him up.

As she left the room, she felt immediate regret. She wanted to go back but didn't. She had a lot of wants, and she shouldn't get them; she couldn't. She walked into her guest room he'd given to her. When she first walked in, there was already a closet of clothes and undergarments. Everything a woman needed was supplied in that room. Plopping down onto the bed she left last night, she remembered she had to go dress shopping and groaned at the thought. Céline was kind, but pushed it far when it came to fashion or anything of high standards.

After changing into fresh clothes; a black hoodie and sweatpants, she walked to the living room.

"Hey Clary, did you spend the night?" Isabelle greeted, how the hell did she get in here?

"Actually, I'm staying here for I don't know how long. Uh…how did you get in here?"

"Oh, Jace's mom had the key and lent it to me. So, I made a copy of it."

Clary internally widened her eyes, that felt kind of awkward to her. That meant Isabelle could walk in whenever she wanted to. To mask her shock, Clary gave a light chuckle and said,

"I'm gonna go wake Jace up."

"Kay, remember, we're going wedding dress shopping."

The hell? Isabelle was coming along too? Nightmare times two.

Clary merely whimpered, nodded and backed away to call Jace. She turned the doorknob quickly and roughly and barged into his room,

"Jace? Can you wake up?" she urged jumping on his bed

"Hmmm? Clary?" he said half asleep

"Jace. The place is on fire." She said sarcastically, but it woke him up and he jumped out of bed.

"Are you serious? Then what are we still doing here? Let's go!" he said pulling her hand with him but she held back and laughed,

"I'm joking, there's no fire. I'm just trying to get you to wake up."

"Jesus, you gotta stop using these tactics to get me to wake up." He groaned, "Okay, you got me awake, so what?"

"Did you know that Isabelle made a copy of your key?"

His eyes widened and furrowed his brows in confusion mixed with shock,

"What?" he exclaimed in furry

"Okay, I'm guessing you don't know. She was in the living room when I got out from changing."

"And…did you kick her out?" he asked

"No, because she's my friend and that's mean."

"Isabelle can take it, she's a grown, blossomed woman."

"I'm not going to kick her out Jace."

"Then I'll do it. My house."

"Actually it's an apartment." She corrected

"Same thing." he said waving it off

Clary smiled at him, showing off her dimples,

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked with curiosity and excitement

"Nothing, you actually look really cute when you wake up, I never noticed."

"I'm not cute Baby, I'm as manly as can be. Justin Bieber's cute, I'm _the _man." He said

Clary scoffed,

"Did you really just call me Baby?"

"Um…" he said nervously scratching his head

"It's okay, I'll be your baby." She mocked and started making cooing sounds at him as if he was the baby

Jace began to laugh and her mock slash imitation of a parent,

"Are you done?"

She only nodded and looked down to the floor. She took a look at his feet, and how they were proper and actually manly, and then his legs; he had strong, soccer legs, as if he's been playing professionally for years. There was his chest and torso, they were probably as hard as rock and you could tell he worked out from the muscles he had. Finally, she looked back up at his face to meet his gaze,

"Clary Fray, were you checking me out?" he asked with a smirk on his face, crossing his arms and shaking his head in disappointment. Clary turned a bright tomato red and began thinking of excuses, "No need for an excuse. You were checking me out. You want more?" he said leaning in to her

She let out a light breath and looked to his shoulder blade, there was ink. Permanent ink. It was a tattoo, a beautiful one too that had thick but light, black strokes and formed 3 Chinese characters.

Pointing to it, she also grazed the tattoo and asked,

"What does it say?"

"It's Chinese for 'don't give up'." He replied

"What's the story? There's always a story behind a tattoo."

Jace sighed, how could she be so blind? "It's pretty easy to figure out, trust me you will."

"But what if I don't?" she retorted

"I'll tell you then…one day."

Clary only nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear,

"Okay, I should go. Isabelle's waiting outside."

"Why?"

"She's picking me up to go dress shopping."

"Oh. Have fun." He told her with a light smile

"I'll try." She laughed, "Shopping's not really my thing."

He only nodded smiling widely,

"Okay, well, try to have fun."

Clary got up and began to walk, that is until he spun her around and held her close to his body,

"Stay safe, okay? You have to promise."

"I will, don't worry." She said

"And Clary, just to make sure, are we official? Like as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Clary pursed her lips and said,

"Yeah, I guess we are."

"Okay, well, have fun and stay safe." And he let go of her, but Clary caught his hand, tiptoed, and pulled his face down to hers,

"We can't be official if we haven't even kissed yet." She said smiling against his lips, they were centimetres apart, if one of them leaned forward, they'd be kissing. Jace leaned down first and slowly brushed his lips against hers, and finally pressed them against hers and held her head closer to him. Clary didn't break free; she didn't restrain from the kiss, hell, she initiated it. Slowly, they broke apart and left them both in wide smiles and heat floating to their faces.

"Wow." Jace said first and chuckled

"Yeah, wow. Okay, I really have to go now." She said finally letting go of him

"Okay." He said with a hint of sadness, "By the way, you look great in my sweatshirt." He gestured to the hoodie she was wearing.

"Thanks." And she left, not saying what time she'd be back or what store they'd go to. But Jace felt no worries this time, he didn't feel the need to follow her; he trusted her.

* * *

><p>The three women walked into <em>Vera Wang<em> and were quickly given help. The store was full of wedding dresses of all kinds in all shapes and sizes. They had the most beautiful sequined dresses, laced bodices, and mermaid dresses.

"Oh my God Clary, you have to try _all _of these dresses on!"Isabelle squealed

"_All _of them?" Clary repeated in shock

"Of course! We have to find the right—"

"No, Clary, you don't have to try all of them." Céline said rolling her eyes at Isabelle's silliness, "Isabelle, go find a couple that you like for her to try and a couple means _two _Isabelle, not twenty."

Isabelle groaned at the limitations given by Céline,

"Fine, but they're going to be expensive." And she left to go find a couple dresses for Clary, this left Céline and Clary alone.

"So Clary, do you really want to marry my son or is it just for money? Because if it's the money thing, you might as well just leave. My son doesn't need a gold digger."

Clary was appalled that Céline said that, she would never marry someone for money, it was absolutely ridiculous,

"No, Mrs. Herondale, I'm not sure if I want to marry your son yet and I would never marry anyone for money. That's disgusting. Jace is a good guy, I don't deserve him. He deserves someone better."

"Hmm…you're interesting. You don't seem like a liar."

"I don't lie. It's not in my morals, lying is cheating. It's what my mother did her whole life and I don't ever intend to be her." Clary admit going off to another section of dresses. Céline followed and started asking her questions such as,

"Do you really care for Jonathan's happiness? Where is your mother anyways? How much will it take for you to go away?"

Clary didn't believe that this was the woman that raised Jace. She didn't believe that this was the woman that was so kind to her when she stayed at their house. She was confused on who this woman was.

"I do care for his happiness. My mother is…I don't know where she is. And I'm not going to leave for money, I made a promise with him and I'm going to stick by it. A promise is a promise."

"Did you promise to marry him?"

"No. There's still 15 days left, I have to make up my mind on the last."

"I really hope you don't hurt him, because he's been through that before. The only reason I was happy when he told us of your little arrangement was because he would stop sleeping around. Stephen and I had a discussion about this, if you hurt Jonathan and he goes back to who he was before, you will be shunned Clary. No one else would ever want you."

Wow, could this woman be anymore cruel? Clary swallowed in nervousness and said back to her,

"I don't believe anyone would want me either way."

"Jonathan does. Just don't hurt him."

Clary remained silent, because words were the same as a promise, and this was a promise she couldn't keep. Céline looked at her with her golden eyes, hoping that she'd respond. Clary felt pressured to say that she wouldn't ever hurt Jace, but instead, picked up a strapless, white silk dress that had a layer of white lace over the dress and the train of it was lace too. It had a sweetheart neckline and every part of the dress just flowed.

Of course, Isabelle picked the right time to walk over with a lady holding in her hands and arms, a handful of dresses,

"I like what you've picked Clary, it's simple, elegant, and sexy. Hmm, it puts all my picks to shame. But, you can have 3 dresses; one for the ceremony, one for the reception, and one for fun." Isabelle said

"No, I do not need that many dresses. One is fine." Clary told her and whispered in her ear, "Do you know already how much one of these costs? It's crazy, one is good enough."

"Why are you whispering Clary?" Isabelle asked

Clary huffed and said,

"I'll try all of the choices on, okay? But, there's only going to be one dress. No more."

She tried one of Isabelle's choices first, it was long, laced sleeved dress was slim and low cut. You could barely walk in it so Clary shook her head and went back into the dressing room with the helper. The second one that Isabelle chose was _way_ too expensive. It has silver beading all around, a few pearls here and there, it was a one shoulder dress that had an obscenely long train, and since everything was done by hand, it was out of the ball park in Clary's budget range. So, she shook her head once more.

Clary tried on what she chose herself, she loved it. She felt like a princess even though she wasn't.

"I like it." She announced and Isabelle rolled her eyes,

"You had to pick the cheapest out of all of them and you only _like _it? No, you have to _love _it."

"I do love it."

"You said _like_."

"Isabelle, I like this one. A lot. Almost to the point of loving. There's no other dress. This dress makes me feel beautiful."

"And the others don't?"

"No they don't."

Then Céline announced with a smile,

"I like it too. It looks lovely."

Clary looked to her feet and walked back to the dressing room to take the dress off. Jace's mom was starting to scare her a bit.

After she got out, Céline left and Isabelle announced that they already paid for the dress, then sided beside Clary as they walked out the store,

"Hey, Clary?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a maid of honour?" Isabelle asked with a hint of shyness, Clary sensed that she was hinting at her to be the maid of honour. She smiled to herself internally and asked her back,

"Isabelle, do you want to be the maid of honour?"

"Oh my God! YES! YES! YES! Thank you for choosing me!" Isabelle squealed jumping up and down in her 7 inch heels. How the hell does she do that? "I'll be in charge of the bridesmaid dresses. Wait—do you have any bridesmaids?"

"Um… do you know a girl named Aline?" Clary asked

Isabelle's eyes widened and cocked an eyebrow,

"Tell me you didn't meet that bitch."

"She's really nice—"

"Nice my ass. I don't like her, but if you really want her as a bridesmaid, I can't stop you. Well, I can, I'm well known for my negotiation skills."

"Why don't you like her?"

"High school issues. She was also Jace's ex."

_Oh, that's awkward. _Clary thought

"Okay, well, maybe they're friends now."

"Clary, do you want her as a bridesmaid?"

"Yeah, she helped me, so yes."

"Okay, good. Whatever, not my problem, I'm the maid of honour." Isabelle smirked

"Well, I'm gonna go back to the apartment."

Isabelle smirked and teased,

"So you can go and make out with him right?" Clary's face flushed a light pink and Isabelle laughed, "Ha, don't worry about me, you can go back." And she winked and sent Clary off.

* * *

><p>When Clary entered the apartment, it was dead silent. Was Jace home?<p>

"Jace?" she called out, no response, only muffled noises from his room. Clary followed it and turned the knob of his door and found Jace tied up in a chair and duct tape over his mouth.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed and quickly rushed to him, ripping off the tape, "Who did this to you?"

He quickly panted for breath and replied,

"I don't know! I was knocked out!"

"How did they get into the apartment?"

"I don't know, but can you untie me?"

"Yeah. We have to call the police Jace." She said while struggling to untie the thick, knotted ropes, "God! This is freakin' tight!"

"I know, maybe we should stay at my parent's house." Jace suggested and Clary froze,

"Um… I don't think your mom likes me very much." She said loosening the ropes more

Jace scoffed,

"What are you talking about? She loves you to death!"

"Uh…ptff… just let it go. Forget I said anything."

"Did she say anything to you?" Jace asked

Clary couldn't lie so instead she said,

"It doesn't matter, we have to get you out first and call the police."

"It does Clary." He said and she finally untied all the rope and told him to step out of it. She ignored him and dialed 911,

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?"

"Hi, there's been a break and enter at me and my boyfriend's apartment, when I came home he was tied up and there was duct tape on his mouth." Clary said.

_My _boyfriend. He was hers. But still, he couldn't wipe away of what she said about his mom, something happened, and he was going to find out.

"The police are on their way Jace." She told him but he only stared at her with pleading eyes, "I won't tell you Jace. I said forget it. We'll stay at your parent's, we'll do whatever you want. Just don't ask me about it!"

"Okay, I won't." he said

Clary huffed and kissed his cheek,

"I'm glad you're safe."

"I feel safe now that you're with me." He said hugging her

She placed her head in his chest and hugged him back,

"No one will hurt you Jace."

_Not even you? _Jace wanted to ask, but kept it to himself because there was a 50/50 chance that she was going to hurt him, so why ask something he already practically knew the answer to?

They stayed in that position until the police arrived; they broke apart and gave the police a report of what happened.

They found out it was a woman, judging by writing on the mirror with red lipstick,

_No one is safe anywhere. _

Both their eyes widened when they saw the message, it terrified them. Were they really going to be safe at his parent's? They didn't know.

"What do we do Jace?" she asked with her wide, green eyes,

"I honestly don't know right now." He said, holding her closer and tighter against his chest. Inside, he was trembling, he had to protect her. Even if it meant taking a bullet for her because that's what you do when you love someone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> CREEPY. SHIT. IS. GOING. DOWN.

Hmmm…isn't the woman… it's not Aline, just saying. Well, you don't really know if it's Aline or not, I'm still figuring everything out by the art of winging it. Anyways, the woman is FREAKING me out because I hate crazy stalkers. It's scary. :(

I gave you your kiss. Happy?

And they picked a dress. Yay! :D

Okay, Jace's mom. Don't hate on her, she just cares for Jace.

One anon reviewed that I should hurry up and make her fall in love with him... yeah, not gonna happen. I already slapped myself for writing 20 days because honestly, 20 days is so less. Loving someone can take years, not just 2 weeks and 6 days. So no, I already gave you guys a legit kiss 1 chapter early than I planned. I will make her decide whether she loves him or not on the 17th, 18th, or 19th day. Okay?

Yeah, I like Ryan's plan too. :)

'Til next time chickies.!

-Ryan


	7. Day 6

_**B**_**/N:**Hi-hi, fellow fanfictors of the Mortal Instruments archive! I apologize for the slowly-updated chappies, for Ryan and myself were pushed into overload during finals exam and we was swept into the lulling promises of the post-school extravaganza, for it embraced me with promises of sleepytimes and all them other bubbly cliche'd statements. But fear not- we have returned, and once again, are here to present you with another day of Jace's quest to win Clary's heart.

On behalf on Ryan and myself, I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait and exceeds your expectations.

Avengers Assemble!

- passionately happy [Ryan's beta]

* * *

><p>~.~<p>

Chapter 6

Day 6

_They can't hide from that easily, _the woman thought, _hiding at his parents? That has got to be the worst hiding place ever. _The woman overheard them talking outside of the apartment, it was pretty easy when all she had to do was pretend to walk up the stairs and pretend to have "cramps" just to hear Little Red's and Jacey's plan whilst the officers were offering to help and comfort her.

_I'm coming to get you Clarissa Fray, and Jonathan Christopher Herondale will be mine once more._

_~.~_

"You two may stay here as long as you like, which is great because then we can all make the wedding plans," Céline chirped. "I'll have people get your things from the apartment Jace, and Clary, we'll just get you new things, or you can just look into the closet again- we're always restocking!"

"But why?" Clary asked. "It's not like a lot of women come here, so why put all those women's clothing in there?"

"It's sort of a change room for guests when they come here for dinners or parties and they spill something on their clothing or if their attire is just utterly disgusting, then we suggest that they change what they wear. For men it's easy- a suit and a tie; absolutely simple! Women's clothing on the other hand, is not as simple. The smallest items such as a necklace or bracelet or undergarments can change drastically how they appear. You'll learn in time Clary," Jace's mom explained simply, her voice exuding superiority and class, causing Jace to roll his eyes in distaste.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Jonathan?"

"May Clary and I go to bed? We're tired and we want rest," He asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Of course! Of course! But in the same bed? I don't think so," Céline said. This perplexed Jace; why was his mother being this way? He needed to find out what she said to Clary, it felt as if she disapproved of her and it bothered Jace. Of course he wanted his mother to love Clary the way he does, but if he were to choose between her or Clary, he wouldn't know.

"Why not? We already had sex," Jace lied, he hated lying but if that's what it took to piss off his mother and get out what she said to her and find out what happened, then he'd lie a million times.

Céline's mood darkened and she gave Clary a glare, causing the redhead to stiffen. "Fine, do whatever you guys want- you're both adults, you'll make good choices. Don't listen to the old mom here," She said and began to retreat to her room, obviously fuming.

"Mom, don't be this way."

Céline turned around. "What way, Jonathan? Tell me, it's not like I'm stopping you two from doing what you want. Even though this idea of arranged marriage in 20 days is insane, I'm still letting you do this, and I don't even get a thank you," she said sharply, shooting another death glare at Clary.

"Like you said, I'm an adult, I make my own choices. I _don't _need my old mother to make decisions for me," Jace said coldly.

"Don't ask me for help with this wedding because you won't get anything done in—look at that! Two weeks left; fourteen days. Good luck you two, and don't expect me to come to the wedding."

"We never invited you in the first place- _you_ invited _yourself_. Plus, Clary and I don't need a wedding, we'll just sign the certificate, and besides, we have Isabelle. So good night mom, have a good sleep. Hope Clary and I don't wake you up from all the noise we'll be making when screams my name," Jace shot a cold smirk at his mother, who in turn walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

A moment of silence passed before Clary decided to lighten up the mood."Well…we're not actually gonna have sex right? Virgin right here, so I don't think I'll be screaming your name yet."

Jace chuckled and took the redhead's hand. "Let's get to bed, Miss Jokey."

Once they were in the bedroom, he quickly shut the door with his foot and flopped onto the bed, obviously tired. Clary only let out a laugh as he cuddled with the pillow.

"You're not a little boy Jace- I'm your girlfriend, not the pillow," She joked, laughing.

"Then get over here Babe," He said in a lazy, sexy voice that made her knees weak as she walked to the bed. "This pillow isn't as nearly beautiful as you."

"Are you really comparing me to a pillow Jace? I mean it's soft and cuddly but so am I," she said as she lay down on the bed beside him.

"Yes, I was but never again. I'm sorry for what my mom said," He said whilst looking into her eyes.

"It's nothing, she was just being protective, I guess."

"Tell me what happened yesterday. Please?"

"It's not like it matters Jace."

"Why doesn't it matter? I want her to approve of this."

"She isn't going to, even I don't approve of this! Twenty fucking days! How could anyone approve of this? And I barely know you! We're getting married and we just became boyfriend and girlfriend, so just drop this Jace! Get over what your mom said because she will never approve of us and that's that," Clary hissed, a stark contrast from her tone just seconds before.

_Way to hurt someone's feelings Clary, _Jace thought as he crawled out of bed.

"Jace? Where are you going?"

"To bed. In a different room, because obviously you barely know me enough to sleep in the same bed. Good night Clary," He said in a clipped tone as he left the room.

"I didn't mean it like that," She whispered as soon as he left, brought the pillow he was hugging earlier to her chest and held it tight, hoping it would help her sleep tonight.

Thunder roared through the sky, which caused Jace to awake abruptly. He had a nightmare that a woman with thick, red lips was coming to kill Clary. The woman seemed familiar, like one of the woman he dated in the past. The woman had ebony hair and lips as red as blood- Snow White immediately ran through his brain, but he dismissed this thought. _This feels awfully too realistic to be Snow White._

Jace rolled off the bed in the guest room and went to check on Clary, just in case. As he walked through the long narrow hallway, he saw that the light in the room was still on and two voices were speaking to each other- one calm and one in a scary, cold voice.

"I will pay you to get away from my son. This marriage is ridiculous and I don't see the point in you two being with each other," Céline snarled, which made Jace's eyes widen in surprise.

How could his mother say this? This was not the mom that told him he loved Clary a couple days ago. What the hell is going on?

"I gave him twenty days; there's two weeks left. I don't break my promises and I will be honest with my decision. I don't know if I love him yet, it's been six days, you can't judge me by that," Clary said back calmly, obviously trying to control her temper.

"Just remember what will happen if you break his heart, I'll break you and no one will love you."

"No one loves me already, so what's going to change?" Clary said coldly, "Nothing, absolutely nothing. Jace can find a girl who can easily love him, me, I believe that love is an illusion, I'm sorry if I might hurt your son, but that's life."

"You're wrong on the first part; there is someone who loves you. Just open up your eyes and stop being so blind. Why do you think Jonathan wants to marry you?" Céline asked and Clary just stared back at her, clueless. "I'll let you think on that, just remember this talk and the one we had yesterday. If you feel like you just want Jonathan for the wealth, please be my guest and leave, I'll give whatever sum you want."

"I don't want money, that's my mother who's in love with it, not me. Good night Mrs. Herondale, I'm tired," Clary said, laying down gently on the bed and Céline walked out, shaking her head angrily and muttering words like, 'gold digger' and 'no-good-leech', only to walk into Jace, who looked angry enough to challenger the Hulk.

"Jonathan, what are you doing up?" Céline asked, trying to feign innocence.

"I could ask you the same. Except I won't because I saw everything that happened. Don't make excuses because I know you don't approve of this. And when I said you didn't have to do anything or plan anything or even come to the wedding, I meant it. I don't care what you think anymore mom, if you want her out of the house in the morning, then fine, we'll leave. We'll go back to the apartment and I'll protect her. We don't need you."

"You know, ever since you met this girl, you've become defiant."

"I've always been like this, and you would've known if you've been there, mom. You don't know that I've been in jail before because I was too drunk to care about anything anymore, you don't know how many bar fights I've been in, you don't know how defiant I've been because you were _never _there. You're lucky I have someone to live for mom, after all, I am your only son," Jace said lastly, and he walked into Clary's room, slamming the door with the greatest force he could muster. Céline was left standing speechless, her mind running with thoughts. _Was I really not a good enough mother for letting him be free all this time? _she questioned herself as she walked silently away from the door. _  
><em>

Jace stood with his ear to the door, listening to his mother walk away. Once he was certain that she was gone, Jace quickly flipped the switch on in the room which lifted Clary's head from his pillow and revealed her swollen red eyes.

"Jace? Why are you here?"

He sat down beside her and ghosted his lips over her eyelids and lips.

"You cry a lot you know?" He said, trying to joke, stroking her cheek. "If you're crying from what my mom said, don't bother. She doesn't have any say in this either way, so don't listen to the shit she says."

"It just bothers me that she thinks that shit about me," Clary said and Jace rolled his eyes as he hugged her.

"Then don't listen to it. I'm sorry for leaving earlier."

"Why are you sorry? I shouldn't have said those things."

"Because you're right, twenty days is unrealistic. It can take years for someone to fall in love, but us, twenty days…"

"Then I guess we don't have time to waste," Clary said lastly and with that, the two fell into each other's embrace and slept soundly with no interruption.

~.~

"Clary? Clary? Wake up," Jace cooed.

"Kay," Clary groaned and sat herself up. "What? Is it time for work?"

"You don't have to go to work anymore, I resigned for you."

"YOU DID _WHAT_?" The statement woke the redhead up completely and she began sputtering words of disbelief silently and hitting the pillow she was sleeping on with her hands, akin to a five-year old having a tantrum. "_WHY_ WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"I thought you hated that place."

"I do, but that's how I earn a_ living_! Goddammit Jace, _no_!"

"Well, I can't undo it, so get up babe," He said in a calm and tired manner.

"How am I supposed to get an income now?"

"I'll support you now let's get up and go, we're not staying here."

"You keep forgetting." She muttered and got up. "Okay, where and why are we going?"

"We're not staying here Clary; it's obvious that my mom disapproves and she'll probably do something bad to wreck our relationship. I'll find a place for us. Don't worry about that, it'll be remote and safe."

"The last part sounds like where a kidnapper would bring someone but I trust you," Clary said, crossing her arms.

"Thank you." Jace said hugging her and kissing her temple. "Now, let's go to Taki's and go get some breakfast. We'll be leaving right after we eat!"

A thought struck Clary. "Wait, what about out stuff?"

Jace smiled. "Already packed," he said, gesturing behind Clary. To her surprise, four suitcases laid behind her, each packed and ready-to-go.

Clary bit her lip, trying to hide her smile. "You're a man with a plan, aren't you, Herondale?"

"Damn straight," he smirked and pushed her towards the bathroom. "Ladies first," he says.

~.~

After divulging themselves in coconut pancakes at Taki's, Jace drove to the location of a beach house.

"We're here," Jace stated and took out the keys from the ignition.

"Where is this place?" Clary asked.

"Midland Beach. Let's get inside and unpack," he said, getting out of the car to open the trunk and got out their belongings.

Clary got out and stood on the sand, crossing her arms. "Do you own this beach house?"

"Yeah, I used to have parties here all the time. No big deal."

Clary chuckled. "Yeah, Jace Herondale's infamous parties where everybody got drunk and played seven minutes in heaven right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know about that?" He asked with a grin. "I never saw you at any of my parties."

"Just rumours," She replied and sighed. "You know, I actually wonder how my mother's doing back there. Not how, but I wonder what she's gambling off next."

Jace gave her a long stare that screamed_ 'I pity you!'_ so Clary began moving towards the bags on the ground, lifted two with one hand and shut the trunk with the other. As she walked towards the door, she felt Jace's eyes boring at the back of her head and turned around to smirk. "You coming or what?"

Accepting the challenge, he lifted the other two bags and ran after her. When

"Jesus Christ, where are the damn keys? Oh—found them!" he announced raising the keys and jammed one into the keyhole.

Once the door opened, Clary arched an eyebrow as she surveyed the mess of red plastic cups and beer bottles around. "I'm just gonna take a guess that you didn't clean up from the last party you had."

"No. No I didn't. Well then, shit. I have to clean it up now," Jace sighed and he jogged up the stairs, stepping expertly over the abundance of cups with the bags and set them down in a room. "Okay! Let's clean up!" he yelled down to Clary, who still stood dumbstruck at the door.

"What do you mean by _let's_? It's clearly _your_ mess." Clary said, stepping inside and placed the bags in her hands down in a red cup-free zone on the ground as she shut the door behind her.

"C'mon, not all of it was mine. Those people partied too."

"You were the host of the party, so you clean it up."

"Well, you're the host's girlfriend, so you should help."

Clary scoffed and ran up the stairs giggling and Jace began his descent down the stairs, meeting Clary halfway and attempted to intercept her. Being petite, she had the advantage of slinking past him and she quickly dashed into the bathroom. Jace caught her trying to shut the door of the bathroom; with his strength, he pushed past the door and began to tickle her until she fell to the ground giggling.

"_ Jesus! __Stop!_ _Tickling! Me!_" she exclaimed between the fits of laughter and giggles.

"My name is Jace though I have been compared to Jesus many times so I forgive you for your mistake," He joked, squatting down to meet her eyes as he stopped tickling. "Now will you help me clean up?"

"Nope," she said, sitting up with a smile.

"Then I'll have to do this," He said, leaning over and placed his lips on hers, pulling her closer to him. Clary kissed back and circled her around his neck and tried to get him to put more pressure. He pulled back, smirking. "Somebody wants more of this."

Clary only pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt and began kissing him more furiously than before.

"Just kiss me, you idiot," She said in between the kisses. And he shut up and kissed her on her neck, her mouth, her shoulder, and behind her ear. Jace stopped at her ear and whispered, "You still have to clean with me, babe."

Pulling back, Clary laughed. "You sure know how to wreck a moment Jace. Fine, I'll help you. But, you're doing the disgusting stuff. And we also need to go out on a legit date where I don't end up storming off being all pissed and you chasing after me and finding me in a random Starbucks."

Smirking, Jace placed one last kiss on her lips. "The deal is sealed, baby."

After cleaning up about 70 or so plastic red cups (Clary lost count at 69), 65 beer bottles, a few bras and thongs, and some broken glass for about 3 hours, Jace and Clary were both tired and jaded.

Plopping down on the now clean sofa, Clary groaned and began flopping up and down like a fish to receive comfort.

"C'mon, that wasn't so bad," Jace said with a grin and sat down next to her.

"Jesus H. Christ, yes it was! I'm so tired, I'm unpacking and going to bed," She groaned and began to get up but Jace placed his hands at her waist and pulled her back down on his lap.

"The date, remember?" he said, smiling. "I'm supposed to take you to a fancy restaurant and you can't storm off into a random Starbucks and I'm not supposed to chase you."

"I never said fancy, I said a legit date as in going bowling or watching a movie. And the date can wait, but the bed can't." She tried to get up again only to be pulled back, and she turned around and straddled him so that her arms circled around his next and their noses touched.

"You can be an asshole, you do know that right? An asshole boyfriend with really nice, strong muscles," She said trying to seduce him so that he would let go, but he only gave her a smirk and began kissing her again, holding her tightly.

"I know, but at least I'm an asshole that lo—" Jace was cut off by the ring of the telephone. "Weird, no one ever calls here," he says, confused. This was a beach house, it was remote; no one ever cared who lived here. No telemarketers would ever call and neither would his parents.

Jace was hesitant to pick up the phone since the caller ID only read _'unknown name, unknown number'_. After about five or six rings, he finally answered the phone with, "Who is this?"

There was chuckle over the phone and then a click. The person hung up and Jace pulled the phone away from his ear to stare at it in confusion. _What was this? _A prank call? No, it couldn't have been. Jace thought for a bit until he felt tiny arms around his waist.

"What's wrong? Who was it?" Clary asked, leaning her head against his back.

"I think it's that woman that tied me up. I'm not sure. But, it's most likely her, we need to get out of here. We'll go out on a date, okay Clary?"

_No one is safe anywhere. _Those words ran through Jace's head as he and Clary walked out of the house hand in hand. As they reached the car, they saw that it was vandalized. In other words, someone had spray painted the word, _run. _

"God damn it." Clary muttered, running her hand through her hair, you could tell she was clearly frustrated and tired.

_Who was doing this? And why?_

Clary began thinking about it. Who had the key? Céline and Jace. _Okay, so it's just them. Then how—_

_"Hey Clary, did you spend the night?" Isabelle greeted, how the hell did she get in here?_

_"Actually, I'm staying here for I don't know how long. Uh…how did you get in here?"_

_"Oh, Jace's mom had the key and lent it to me. So, I made a copy of it."_

"Oh my God," Clary whispered to herself. "It can't." Everything that Isabelle did seem to fit though- she had the key, she didn't leave with Clary, and she's been gone for the past few days. But Clary wouldn't believe that, she wouldn't believe that her friend would do that to her. Especially since she was the maid of honour. "Jace? Can I borrow your cell phone?"

"Yeah, sure, why though?" He asked whilst handing her his phone.

"I need to make a call to Isabelle."

"Why? What can Isabelle do?" He laughed, but Clary kept a straight face.

"She has the key Jace. Remember? She made a copy of it."

Jace began laughing like crazy. "_Ha!_ You don't think Isabelle was the one that broke in and tied me up do you? I've known that girl since grade one. Sure, she knows how to tie knots and beat people up, but why the hell would she ever do that to me or us?"

"Did you ever date her Jace?"

"Yeah, in like grade two. And she was the one that ended it because she wanted to be some guy named Kevin or Evan. It was grade two, Isabelle wouldn't do that."

"So you trust her, one hundred percent?" Clary asked for clarification.

"Yes. I do. It's not her. It wouldn't be."

"Can we just call her though? I need to know something."

Jace nodded and she dialed her number. "_Hellloooooo Jace_, why are you calling me when I'm Simon? If you really wanted to hear us making out then sure, be our guest." Isabelle greeted. Clary's face turned sour from disgust.

"This is Clary."

"Oh. _Awkwaaaaard,_" Isabelle said in a high birdy voice. "Ha, sorry about that. What's up?"

"The key. Where is it? The one to Jace's apartment."

"Oh yeah, uh…I may have forgotten to tell Jace this but I lost the key," She said in an awkward, timid voice.

"Oh God. Isabelle! You know someone's after us? With that key they can access the apartment completely because who knows what they can do? God, why didn't you tell us?" Clary exclaimed.

"What happened? Put it on speaker," Jace grabbed the phone from Clary and pressed the speaker option.

"Isabelle lost your key."

"We have to change the locks. Jesus Christ."

"I'm sorry! I forgot… Look, why don't you guys hire a private investigator?" Isabelle suggested.

"Jesussssss! Izzy, just—goodbye," Jace tapped on the hang up button and huffed. He sat on the sand and placed his face in his hands. "I cannot believe this is happening."

"Jace?"

"What?" he replied, aggravated.

"Let's go get an investigator and then we'll go on that date you want to take me to. Okay?" She said in a comforting voice that Jace could get used to.

"Okay," he said, and the two climbed into the car, riding in it in spite of the graffiti.

~.~

"I'm private investigator, Maia Roberts; call me Maia or Ms. Roberts. I don't care- all you need to know is that I'll be investigating your case and will get this stalker off your tail," the woman extended her hand to Clary's after the redhead had told her of the situation, and the two engaged in a formal handshake. Jace stood by the door of the police station, keeping an eye on his car, which he immediately stopped when he had heard the investigator introduce herself.

"Maia?" Jace asked, as if he remembered her from somewhere. He walked to Clary's side and eyed the investigator. "Wow, it's been a long time."

Maia looked towards Jace and her face immediately turned into a frown. "Oh, it's you. Haven't seen you since that night. Thanks a lot Jace, you meant a lot to me too," She said sarcastically.

Clary leaned towards Jace's ear. "I'm just gonna take a wild guess that you slept with her."

"You have a great wild guess babe," he whispered back.

"That your girl of the week?" Maia asked in cold, stoic tone.

"No. My fiancée actually."

"Hmm, you better watch out Red, he tends to break hearts quicker than you can say his name. Don't say I didn't warn you," Maia told Clary, but kept her eyes on Jace as she snarled.

"Look, if you're here to taunt us or whatever is it that you're doing, then we might as well get a different one," Jace snarked back.

"If you want this to be done and over quicker, then I'm the best one on the job. Do we have a deal or not?" Maia said, crossing her arms.

Jace looked to Clary and she only nodded. "Fine. Then get started. We're leaving," Jace announced and the two walked out of the station.

"Idiots." She muttered as she walked into her office.

~.~

Clary could say that this was the best date that she had ever had- it fulfilled all the clichés she could ever imagine. Jace had taken her to a Greek Place by the beach house where they were showing a screening of the Avengers- suffice to say, Clary was very elated with how the night went.

By the end of the night, they were both tired and fatigued, taking no time to flop down onto the bed once they had gotten into the beach house.

"That was a good date." Clary sighed dreamily.

"Good only? Not even amazing?" Jace teased, nuzzling her nose.

"Hmm…next date should be more fun though."

"More fun? I've got all the fun in me. I know where to go next, babe."

"Ha, okay then," Clary yawned. "Let's sleep. It was a long day."

She placed her head on his chest and they fell into a warm, deep sleep.

~.~

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This chapter took me weeks, fjdslakjf;slkajfslkfjslkfajslfksjfsa. *sigh*

I'll be in Ontario (aka vacation) from July 11th to August 23rd, so I'm sort of rage writing everything so that you guys get updates.

So…Maia… she called them 'Idiots', so what can you infer?

I don't have much of an A/N here so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)

Last chapter had 22 reviews which made me a happy camper. Ha.

- Ryan


	8. Day 7

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M OR 14A, ACTUALLY ALL MY CHAPTERS ARE 14A BUT THIS ONE IS M FOR SEXY TIMES. THERE ARE NO SEX SCENES JUST SEXY TIMES.**

**_A note from the beta_**: Before you proceed reading this long-awaited chapter, I need to proclaim:

**_FANDOM WARS!_**

As you know, the author of this story is a Mortal Instruments Fanatic and she tweeted me on twitter about Jace destroying the (literal) teddy bear of my fandom, The Avengers. She said that Jace would kill the HULK. The Hulk!

So I needa know, in a fight to the death between Hulk and Jace, who do you think would win? And who is more attractive: Jamie Campbell Bower or Chris Evans of the Avengers? Review it up!

Now enjoy le story!

Chapter 7

_Day 7_

"Wake up." Clary said, straddling a groaning Jace.

"Why is it that a boy can never get beauty sleep?" He asked in his sexy morning voice. Jace sat up, propping himself with his elbows for support and leaned in to her face.

"Because then we can't do this." And she crashed her lips to his and moved him back down. Jace was taken by surprise but responded well quickly.

He moaned. "That was a good start to the day," he said, tried sitting back up but Clary pushed him back down and began grinding up against him.

"Shut up Jace. Finish what you started."

"Babe, you started this," he chuckled which shook Clary's small figure and caused them to bump noses.

Clary ninja rolled off him and rubbed her nose, laughing.

"Great, now I'm horny and my nose hurts." She muttered sarcastically to herself

"What? You want sex?" He asked jokingly, which caused her to blush and reply,

"Maybe..."

"You serious?" He asked with a straight face

Straddling him once again, she lowered her face to his and whispered,

"Yes." And they stared intensely at each other, emerald and gold eyes boring into each other full of desire.

Jace huffed a breath and looked away. He gulped and told her,

"No Clary."

"Why not?" She questioned with a humourless laugh, "You had sex with other girls, so why not me? Am I not pretty enough? Am I not good-"

"Stop. You're fucking beautiful Clary. Okay? Those girls they meant nothing to me. I want your first time to really mean something to you, not just throw it away to a guy you don't even love."

"Jace..." She sighed frustration.

"No. Okay Clary?"

"Fine!" She said angrily and jumped off the bed and unpacked her suitcase. She got out clean clothing and underwear, then stomped to the bathroom.

Jace flopped his head back on his pillow. What the fuck did he do now? He heard the sound of the shower turning and decided to get out and join her. After all, the saying is, "Save water, shower with your girlfriend." Especially when she's mad at you, he wanted to add.

Then, he flipped out his phone and tweeted.

_Save water guys, shower with your girlfriend especially when she's pissed at your ass. #sexytimes  
><em>  
>Immediately, he got retweets and favourites. He smirked and stripped his boxers and opened the door to the bathroom.<p>

* * *

><p>The hot water rushed to Clary's skin and she moaned at the feel of the warmth. As she began to lather her skin with peach scented body wash, she felt a gush of cold air and turned up the heat of the water. Maybe he flushed the toilet. Ugh. What an asshat!<p>

Until she heard the slide of the shower door and felt hands on the side of her hips.

"You have a sexy body Clary, it's so hard to resist you," Jace whispered in her ear behind her and kissed the sweet spot.

"Then give in," She said simply.

"I wish. But you mean so goddamn much to me that it hurts. I can't have a bang out of you and then leave. I can't do that to you Clary. I really, truly-" And he stopped himself there.

"You really, truly what?" She asked, but he just shook his head, "NO! Tell me Jace!"

"You're so blind Clary Fray." And he turned her to face him and began kissing her neck and stopped. "I love you so goddamn much it hurts okay? I need you, I want you to say yes because I know I can't let you go. And even if you do say no after 20 days, I'll still follow you and try to be with you no matter what! I can't have sex with you because having sex is not making love to you. That's why it's so hard."And Jace just left his head on her shoulder not bothering to look at her eyes.

"You shouldn't love me Jace. How can you love someone that's so screwed up?"

"We're all fucked up Clary, it doesn't stop me from wanting to be with you, or needing you, or loving you." He stated finally looking at her. He touched her cheekbone and she closed her eyes whilst a tear fell from her right eye. "Don't cry beautiful."

"I'm not." She defended smiling

Jace kissed her forehead and whispered,

"I love you Clarissa Fray. I wish you'll love me the way that I do. This shouldn't influence your decisions okay? Don't let this confuse you and what you feel."

"I feel like I could love you."

And he smiled against her forehead and told her,

"You smell really good."

"And you're really big!" She said pointing to his genitals.

Jace boomed with laughter and lifted her so that her legs wrapped around his waist,

"And your body is fucking sexy and beautiful, I'd kiss every inch of it." He stated flicking his eyes to her chest only to get slapped on the side of his head.

"Perv!"

"Says the girl who thinks my dick is hot and fuck worthy."

Clary's jaw dropped and exclaimed,

"I never said that! I said it was big!"

"I'm joking Babe." He said with a smile and bored his eyes into hers.

"Okay." She said biting her lip to disguise her smile

"Okay." And they kissed with passion whilst the water was still running and their bodies were heated against one another.

"Jace?" Her voice muffled against his soft lips

"Mhmm?" He answered breaking his lips away from hers to hear her voice

"I don't get how this is saving water when we're just making out while the water's running."

"Well, we can do other things."

"What other things?"

"This." And he put her down and squirted shampoo on her head. She laughed and squeezed body wash on his chest and began scrubbing against him with her small hands.

"Hahaha, stop scrubbing my hair."

"But it feels so gooood." Jace moaned with a mocking tone.

"Shut up Jace."

"No woman. In the shower, two things can be free, my soul and my balls."

"Ew." Clary scrunched her nose and smeared soap foam on his snake.

"Did you just put soap on my balls woman?!" He mocked smiling

"Yup." She said popping the 'p', "What is Little Jace gonna do about it?" She pouted giving him an innocent look

Grabbing foam from her hair, he placed it on her left breast. "Let's clean your boob Clary, that's how I feel about you cleansing my balls." He said smirking

"You suck."

"Suck what Babe? I can suck you all day and give you love bites."

"Then do it."

And he just shook his head smiling and finished off their shower.

* * *

><p>"That was the longest shower of my life, I don't understand how that saved water." Clary laughed as she stepped out, Jace following behind her.<p>

Quickly, she grabbed the fluffy pink towel and began to dry herself until Jace swiped the towel from her to wipe his parts,

"Okay, I am so not using that on my hair or my body now. That's disgusting Jace, that was my towel." She said crossing her arms.

He only shrugged and whispered in her ear,

"I like how you don't cover up yourself around me anymore." Which caused her to blush a dark red and he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes, uncrossed her arms, and grabbed the towel back then ran out the bathroom with it.

"Catch me if you can!" She yelled giggling as she ran into their bedroom and closed the door quickly. That is until she flipped herself around, her back planted against the door, she let pink towel drop, and she saw a flash of a camera directed towards her from the tree near the window. After the flash, the camera quickly disappeared as if it was never there in the first place

And she screamed Jace's name, quickly opening the door and running into his arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked furrowing his brows

"I fucked up Jace, I fucked up." And they sat in bed together while the sheets covered both their bodies and she cried herself to him on what happened with the camera. She was scared as hell, so was he, but what could they do really? Stalkers were hard, life was hard.

"You know, it's not really your fault when you think about it. Someone's been creeping on us knowing the perfect times for everything. Just chill okay?"

"I can't "chill" Jace! I got a nude picture taken of me by someone I don't even know! Tell me you can relate!" She cried hugging his bare chest, "Funny thing is, every time something good comes up like making out in the shower, turns into something horrible like a naked picture being taken of me."

"Remember a few days ago, we threw water balloons on the balcony, that I got my picture taken for public nudity in Central Park whilst being drunk? Well, I got my photo taken by some person who really likes when hotel heirs go wild. Needless to say it got published in some magazines. My mother raged at me for weeks, Clary, it's going to be hard if your picture does get published. I'm sorry." He told her whilst running his fingers through her fiery, curly hair.

"It's only going to be hard for myself because no one else cares."

With that last statement Clary made, Jace let out a huff and turned her face to his,

"Know that I will always care for you, okay? I don't want anyone else seeing your body but me." He looked straight into her emerald eyes so that she would get the message.

_He really does love me, doesn't he? _She thought and kissed him, it wasn't chaste and wasn't desperate, but simply a kiss that made her fall a bit more in love with him.

* * *

><p>Later that day, the woman had the photos of Clary e-mailed to the editor of a popular gossip website.<p>

_Take that. _She thought as she contemplated on more devious schemes to destroy their relationship. Jace Herondale was not going to get away with leaving her the next morning. _This is for all the girls' hearts you broke._

As she finished e-mailing the photos, she logged into her Facebook that she hadn't touched for 2 months. Her profile picture was still a picture of her and her old boyfriend, but because of Jace Herondale, they had split up. Her thinking that since her boyfriend broke up with her, Jace would be someone she could run back to, someone besides her boyfriend that cared about her. Look how that turned out. Now, it's her turn to wreck his relationship, no mercy allowed.

But still, she stared at her profile picture of the good 'ol days. It had been her profile picture since senior year of high school, the year they broke up. _Why am I even keeping this picture?! _She thought, _Maybe it's time to move on-no, revenge first. _So she kept it as her picture and clicked on her notifications.

The comment read on her picture,

"Honey, I think it's time to change the picture. It's good for the soul to move on."

She closed her eyes to calm her tears that were pricking in her eyes and replied,

"Don't worry, I will." And she logged off of Facebook, continuing her plans.

* * *

><p>Clary and Jace had stayed in bed all day until Clary's stomach began to grumble,<p>

"Someone's hungry." Jace chuckled and began to get up, "I'll make some food."

"Make me hot chocolate and a sandwich Chef Jace!" Clary demanded in a joking tone.

"Hey, you're the lady, shouldn't you be making me a sandwich?" He joked back whilst walking towards the door.

"Let's shake up the stereotypes. I'll go play on the Xbox, and you make me a sandwich." She smiled and rolled-yes rolled-out of bed and jumped on his back.

Jace chuckled as he carried her on his back down the stairs,

"Can you even play Xbox?" He asked with a wide smirk.

"Psssh, can I play Xbox?! I can't." And with that she laughed, "You can teach me."

"I refuse to teach you."

"Why not? Scared I'll be better than you?" Clary teased, placing her head in the crook of his neck.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Clary jumped off of his back and quickly grabbed two controllers, chucking one at Jace,

"Think fast." And he quickly caught it in his hand, striding over to her. He started up the Xbox,

"Okay, first things first: no clicking on a single button repeatedly because that is just a cheap tactic and it won't get you anywhere. I'll teach you the combos and crap." Jace explained as he pushed on a few buttons that got the game started.

* * *

><p>"HA! I WON! THAT'S RIGHT BITCH!" Clary shouted as she jumped up and down on the carpeted floor. Jace simply smirked at her behaviour, "Wait, you didn't let me win right?" She questioned, quirking her brow, and her hands on her hips.<p>

"As much as it blows my ego, you actually won thanks to my amazing teaching." Jace admitted and still managing to turn himself back to the narcissist he was.

Clary rolled her eyes and retorted,

"Make me a sandwich, I'm hungry."

"Woman, I taught you how to play, I'm famished, you should make _me _a sandwich." He whined dramatically pretending to faint against the sofa.

Then, Clary did the worst thing possible to him, she shot out the puppy dog eyes and pouted.

"Please Jace?" She begged blinking innocently at him and he gave in with a chaste kiss to her lips,

"Fine." He said against them, "Don't tell Isabelle, Alec, or Magnus though, it'll totally kill my masculinity."

"Swearsies! I won't." She chirped and pranced to the kitchen and threw the bag of bread at him, "Get up! The sandwich won't make itself!"

_God, this woman will be the death of me. _He thought and internally smiled as he got up, opening the bag of pre-sliced white bread in the kitchen. _She's worth it though; worth dying for if it ever comes to sacrifice._

"By the way, just make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, it'll save you time." She yelled as she was repeatedly jamming against a button Jace could not make out.

"Hey, what did we say about cheap tactics?" He called out on her cheating from the kitchen.

"That it's cheap? It works though!" She piped laughing as she sat cross legged, still jamming at the buttons repeatedly and chanting, "C'mon, c'mon! And K.O.!"

At that moment, Jace passed her the sandwich on a white place and grabbed the controller from her,

"That's enough for today Ms. Fray. Now, eat."

"Fine." She grumbled munching through her sandwich, "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"Yeah, I'll go get my beer stash." He shrugged and walked towards his cellar.

"JACE! That's not food!"

"It's _Man's _Food Clary." He winked, taking out a clear, caramel beer bottle. Flicking off the cap, he took a swig and walked back over to Clary, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"I really don't like the scent of beer Jace." She said scrunching up her nose and took his arm off her shoulder. "Are you even of legal consent to drink?"

With that last question, he boomed with laughter,

"I've hosted parties where all we did was play Spin the Bottle and drink a shitload of beer. I'm 20 years old, merely a year from legalized drinking, it doesn't matter Clary. Want some?" He offered with a smirk.

With a light smile, she simply pushed his arm away that was holding the beer bottle,

"I'll pass, I don't like alcohol Jace, and I certainly won't be kissing you if you're drinking beer."

"Really?" He questioned, quirking up a brow, "Are you sure you can resist?" Jace leaned into her and she stood up.

"Probably can't so I'm just going to cheat and take a walk outside."

"Fine. Don't forget a jacket though, you'll get cold."

She rolled her eyes at him and replied,

"Okay dad, it's just midday, chill out. Don't get drunk."

"Don't worry about me, I won't get too drunk. Can I have one last kiss?"

And before she slammed the door to venture out on the beach, she said a quick, teasing,

"Not 'til you rinse your mouth of that foul alcohol."

* * *

><p>As Isabelle and Simon sat in bed, not talking, nor kissing, nor doing anything to each other for once, Isabelle thought about where the key could have gone. That day she tried on club clothes with Clary, it seemed as if someone was following them. She saw the reflection of a woman with dark, curly hair watching from a corner, but she did not say anything, simply just walked in the shops with Clary.<p>

Isabelle thought for a long time if that woman was indeed a stalker after Jace and Clary, but why? Was it for Jace's money? Was that it? The thought of disappointing Jace when he hung up on her really hurt Isabelle, she never seemed to do anything right. She was the reason for her parents' screwed up marriage. Robert and Maryse Lightwood did not even sit at the same table anymore, all because Isabelle had spilled the beans on what Robert had been doing behind her mother's back.

She regretted it, she rued the day she ever told her mother about how she followed her father into a strange, ancient hotel and saw a woman greeting him with a kiss on the lips. After that incident, Maryse had threatened to get a divorce but because Isabelle and Alec begged and pleaded, their marriage was somewhat saved. What Isabelle felt the worst about what her brother, Max had to go through.

Max was an 8 year old who looked like a young Simon she thought. Ruffled brown hair and glasses that hung at the tip of his nose because they had been too big. Robert and Maryse never paid attention to Max because they were too busy off finding their own distraction that they forgot about the little Lightwood. But Max seemed fine, he didn't need anyone. He was always off in his world of manga and strange fantasies about demon slayers, vampires, werewolves, and faeries.

Isabelle smiled a little to herself of how strong her brother was. If it was Isabelle at the young age of 8 with her parents never paying any attention to her, she would have done anything to get their attention. But Max, he's okay, he's all right. And that was all that really mattered to her. Shuffling in the bed a bit, she sniffled and laid her head on Simon's bare chest. He looked down into her ebony eyes asking,

"Something wrong?"

There was something about Simon that moved Isabelle, maybe it's because of his loyalty and ability to let people in so easily. Simon was the first to know what happened in Isabelle past life, he never thought she was a whore or anything. He truly cared about her feelings. She remembered the first time they had met in the club he owned, him being shy and nervous, offering to buy her a drink. She rudely declined and he shot back with,

"_It's not like I'm going to deflower you or anything, it's just a drink."_

"_Why do you want to buy me a drink?" She asked with a glare that made her look fierce and he smiled at her that made him look like a highschooler._

"_You intrigue me, I know you're not my type or anything, and you look like you need a friend I guess. We can drink 'til dawn if you want and I won't try anything on you."_

_Isabelle was offended, __**why aren't you my type? **__She wanted to asked, but instead said a small "fine." And he bought her a martini with the olives that she liked at the bottom. Quickly, she downed the martini and said,_

"_Hit me again." She slammed down the glass with a smile that usually got boys on their knees._

_He smiled the boyish smile that she liked again and paid for another drink in which she downed once more,_

"_What's your name anyways?" He asked, "You really weren't taking my 'we can drink 'til dawn if you want' as a joke were you?"_

_She laughed and replied,_

"_I don't really like to joke, I tease but I don't joke. And my name is Isabelle, what's yours?"_

"_Simon. Simon Lewis." He said as she began to down her martini again but immediately spat it out in shock._

"_You, you're the owner of this club?"_

_Simon scratched his head nervously and muttered a 'yeah'._

"_Well, nice to meet you Simon Lewis, do you want to dance with me?" Isabelle leaned in with the grin that usually got boys begging after her, but Simon was different and said that he had to go._

_She felt rejected; what did she do wrong? And as he began to leave to go to the Staff Room, she called him out,_

"_Why am I not your type?"_

"_Because you're too beautiful for me to have you." He shrugged with a light blush._

"_Well, you're too good for me." She fired back with a bit of anger coursing through her veins, and he just stared back at her with a flash of hurt in his eyes, "But, I'm willing to take the chance if you are."_

"_Isabelle, will you go out with me this Friday at 6 for dinner and a movie?" He asked with slight confidence. Sure, Isabelle had been asked out before but it was always a club or some guys' apartment; never dinner and a movie._

"_You're not most guys are you Simon?"_

"_What are __**most**__ guys?" He shot back with a light smile and his hands in his pocket._

"_Asshats, man sluts, narcissists, and perverts." She answered with a sarcastic tone that would have usually scared boys away but Simon stayed._

"_Well, then I guess I'll promise you that I'm not most guys, and even if we don't become anything, I'll still be a friend to you Isabelle."_

_With those last words he said, Isabelle strode over to him and pulled out a Sharpie,_

"_Don't be late or we won't even be friends." She said as she scribbled down her address and number. Then she kissed him on the cheek and left the club with a bright smile on her face._

"Nothing's wrong Simon, just thinking about how we met." And he laughed with dimples that showed up on the sides of his mouth.

"If I stayed, you would have actually drunk 'til dawn."

"We've been dating for a year Simon, that's honestly the longest I've gone." She admit with a bit of sadness in her eyes, "Don't leave me, please."

"Why would I leave you?"

"Because everyone who ever loved me leaves. Look at Jace, he has Clary now. Look at Alec, he has Magnus. Look at my mom and dad, they're not even talking to each other. Look at Max, we don't even communicate because he doesn't need me. I'm so useless but I love you Simon, so please don't leave me."

Then Simon kissed her, it wasn't one of those horny kisses of desperation but he kissed her like he did on their first date.

"I'll never leave you, even if something ever does happen to the both of us, I know I'll find a way back to you. I love you too Isabelle Lightwood." He breathed against her lips and abruptly he asked,

"Will you marry me?" And Isabelle just stared at him as if he was insane.

Then she said the words,

"I-I can't."

"Why?" He asked in desperation and bounced up.

"I just can't." She said shaking her head and got up, putting her clothes on.

"We're not over because you said no Isabelle, I'll keep asking until the no turns into a yes, you know?"

As Isabelle left through Simon's penthouse apartment, the stream of words ran through her head,

_Simon, you're too good for me, but I'm willing to try...to be your wife._

* * *

><p>When Clary got back from her walk on the beach, she opened the door to find a drunken Jace on the couch cuddling a bottle of beer. She looked to the floor and found 4 more beer bottles and rolled her eyes.<p>

"Jace! Wake up!"

And he called out, unaware and drowsy,

"Maia? I'm so sorry about what I did to you and Jordan. I didn't mean to sleep with you, you were my best friend."

Hurt flashed across Clary's face and she ran up to their room, packing her bags, she didn't know why but she felt impulsive, so she did it and left the house. Calling a cab before she left, she headed back to where she belonged: in her mother's apartment of hell.

* * *

><p>The woman smiled as Clary left the beach house, she didn't know why but it made her heart leap with joy that they were already in their first fight. All she had to do was make it worse by involving young Clarissa Fray's daddy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: *nervous laughter* so...it's been 5 months, how are you guys? Hahahahahahah, okay, not the time for a joke? Anyways, The Betting Game will not resume until December, I've been super busy in school because this is the year it's a lot more intense. There's a lot of crying, screaming, and yelling and I just haven't had time to update or even type at all unless it was an essay. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Give me feedback in your reviews on:

Jace x Clary with the shower and the photos...

Isabelle x Simon...

The Woman...

Andddd...your prediction about the next chapter.

Fangirl moment: HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE TRAILER FOR CITY OF BONES?! SIMON IS SO CUTEEEE, ROBERT SHEEHAN WILL BE THE BEST SIMON EVER. THE TRAILER IS ABSOLUTELY, STUNNINGLY BEAUTIFUL.

UPDATE NEWS: No update until Christmas break.

-Ry

**Additional Note from Beta: PS.** Hulk smash puny shadowhunters. _Always._

_**Response from author to beta note:**__ Hulk's already dead and became a forsaken since Jace stabbed him with his seraph blade. _


	9. Day 8

**THIS CHAPTER IS NOT BETA'D, IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ON MISTAKES AND SUCH, REVIEW IT AND I'LL EXPLAIN, BUT IF YOU'RE ON ANONYMOUS THEN I REALLY CAN'T. SHOUTOUT TO MY BETA THOUGH WHO IS SUPER PATIENT WITH ME AND CORRECTS ALL MY BULLSHITTY MISTAKES IN MY STORIES. **

Chapter 8

_Day 8_

Clary could not believe what she had heard from last night, had Jace really slept with Maia when he was with her. He told her he loved her, and she had believed him. She let her walls down and now she was standing at the door of her mother's apartment. It was the only place she could go, the Lightwoods did not want anyone over since there was no room and Clary did not want to be a bother.

Before walking through the door, she let out a long breath and heard a scream from inside. Quickly, Clary manoeuvred herself inside to find her mother with her hands over her mouth and tears running down from her eyes.

"What's wrong?!" Clary asked frantically, slowly walking with a scared feeling that this was something very bad.

"What the hell are you doing back here?!" Her mother cried in hysterics with partial anger and partial sadness, "You're supposed to be with Jace working on your chemistry and earning money for the family!"

"What the hell is going on behind the sofa?" Clary demanded with a glare and crossed arms, she was angry with her mother for even saying such things. Clary wasn't a whore, she didn't deserve to spoken to like that.

"Don't come over." Jocelyn warned with a threatening tone to her voice.

Clary ignored her command and went over to look only to let out a loud, sharp gasp and tears that followed,

"DAD!" Lying on the floor was Valentine Morgenstern, whom taught her all that she knew. Clary never took his last name nor her mother's but her grandmother's. But Valentine may have been a hard man but he always cared more for Clary than her mother ever did. A pool of blood surrounded his leg and the hard man who had a skin like rock, finally tore apart. There were bruises on his face and dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. He looked pummeled and tired, he needed to go to the hospital. Beside his right arm, there was an envelope embellished with a rose. Immediately, Clary tore apart the envelope and read the note inside,

"_Miss daddy Clarissa? Well, you don't have to be with Jonathan Christopher Herondale anymore, because I saved your daddy. You don't need his money, you don't need his anything, don't try looking for me because I'm right in front of your eyes. You owe me. I'll be sure to find you when the time comes to collect. Goodbye. xx "_

A shudder ran through Clary's spine as she dropped the note and ran to the phone to dial 9-1-1.

"Hello, operator speaking, what is the emergency?"

"My dad needs to go to the hospital." Clary spoke with stutters and gave the address.

"All right, we are coming as quick as possible. Please hold on a few minutes." And the line clicked. As Clary was pacing around the living room was hysterical tears, her mother pulled out a bottle of bourbon and began drinking.

"Quit worrying Clarissa, he's going to be fine, he always is." Jocelyn told her with a tiny slur leaking from her voice.

Clary looked up at her mother's drunken state,

"How can you even say that?! The way he is right now is because you're ruining the family! He wouldn't even be like this if you would stop gambling and put down your bottle of alcohol for a single second!" Clary screamed which brought shock upon her mother, who began laughing.

"This is _my_fault?" Jocelyn laughed, "That is rich Clarissa, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be alive. I had the choice of abortion you know? Dear Lord, Clarissa, Jonathan was a much better child than you are. Too bad you couldn't take his place."

"What does that have to do with anything?! Okay, you gave birth to me, thank fucking you! I have done nothing but work for this family while you sit in your room with a bottle of God knows what, your cigarettes, and debts that I have to help pay off. I quit high school because I had to!"

"No one told you to quit—"

"YOU TOLD ME TO QUIT, YOU GODDAMN BEGGED ME!" Clary yelled, cutting her off and she strode towards Jocelyn, taking the bottle of bourbon out of her hands and threw it against the wall, shattering the bottle with all the contents everywhere on the floor.

"Bitch! Get the hell out of my house!" Jocelyn glared straight at her, "I'll deal with Valentine." She demanded as the sirens came from the window.

Clary heaved out a breath and ran up to her room, grabbing all the cash possible and her debit card she had left behind before. Jocelyn's screams came from the stairs, threatening to hit her with a broom and call the police if she didn't get out this instance. Quickly, Clary ran down and pushed her mother away with one last glance at her father, she disappeared through the door.

* * *

><p>Jace's head pounded from last night with the many beers he had had. Slowly, he got up and groaned but tumbled a bit when his foot hit a beer bottle. Jace cursed under his breath and began making his way upstairs to look for his little red head.<p>

By the time he reached the top of the stairs, everything surrounding him felt empty. He peeked inside their bedroom and no one was there. Jace became confused and looked throughout the beach house with no Clary.

"What the hell?" He muttered to himself, "Where the fuck is she?" He didn't recall doing anything stupid last night besides drinking too much. Jace honestly did not know why he drank so much, he just thought of it as celebration for Clary accepting his declaration of love.

After waiting an hour in order for his redhead to show up, Jace decided that she wasn't here. He came to a conclusion that she had left via taxi since he had called Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus, and she wasn't with any of them. He had also called her mother's apartment, in which her mother began screaming,

"Go away Clarissa, don't come back! I am not taking you back after this morning!" There was a slur to her voice which indicated that she was drunk.

Jace furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and ran out of the house to drive back to New York. Clary had slipped into the night, he needed to know why and what he did wrong this time. _I have to stop fucking things up._He thought as he fired up the ignition ready to leave this hell hole of a beach. _I'm gonna sell this fucking beach house, too many bad memories. _Jace thought rolling his eyes, he was annoyed that Clary just got up and left without warning or a note. And at this time, he had second thoughts about her.

* * *

><p>The woman watched as Jace left in anger, and a curve lifted from the corners of her lips forming a smile that anyone could tell was a scheme running through her head. <em>Just wait 'til all of New York sees those pictures, that would be the grand scandal of the month, wouldn't it be? <em>The woman thought and jumped on her motorcycle, ready to leave for her next scheme.

* * *

><p>She had nowhere to go, she was wandering again. Crossing that street to the next street and trying not to get run over. After her mother kicked her out of the house, she thought she would stay in a hotel but there wasn't enough money with the cash she had and the debit card all together. She could call Isabelle and ask to crash or even Magnus but they would just tell Jace. Clary was a mess and her clothes from last night still smelt of the beach. <em>Funny, <em>she thought, _I didn't know beaches had a smell. _

As Clary kept on walking, the sky that was sunny and bright began to rain lightly. Inhaling the smell of rain, she continued to walk until she stopped at an old, crumbling building. It was her old high school, St. Xavier's. It was the place where all the high school clichés meshed together and where she had met Jace for the first time besides bumping into him in the hallways.

Before Clary dropped out, she was an honours student, a student on the verge of winning an art scholarship that could have sent her to Columbia, and a student that all the teachers loved and enjoyed teaching. She cleared all the awards every single year and even though she was dubbed as the art nerd, Clary loved to win just for once. When she suddenly dropped out, all the teachers had tried to reach her to convince her to come back because she had potential. Even old Mr. Starkweather, the principal, who was cruel to all the students and an old grump, had tried to convince her to re-enroll.

The trees that surrounded the school were still the same, as was the old playground. Clary took closer steps towards the old school and walked in to find a different generation of high school kids hanging by their lockers and some couples making out without a care in the world. As she walked further and further down the hallways, she knew the territory in which she was heading, which was the Mr. Starkweather's office.

As she approached the door to his office, hand curled in a ball and ready to knock, a catcall came out to her,

"Hey Red! Never seen you here before, you new? 'Cause I can show you how everything works around here if you meet me by the staircase in 10 minutes." A boy with shaggy black hair and a smirk thinking he was Adonis said to her.

"No thank you, I appreciate the offer though, you're just not—good bye." Clary told him and quickly knocked on her old principal's office before that boy could try say anything to her again.

"Come in! Thank you for knocking because no one seems to have manners here except for that one girl a few years ago—"Mr. Starkweather acknowledged without looking up from his papers until he met Clary's eyes. "Clarissa Fray? My, you have matured into a fine lady. Sit down." He said nodding his head towards the seat in front of him.

"How are you Mr. Starkweather?" Clary asked with a tone of sincerity.

And he let out a light chuckle and replied sardonically with a smile,

"Ahh, no one has ever asked me that besides you. Well, being the principal here, I can't say it's a satisfying job, so I guess you can come to a solution that I am miserable."

Clary smiled a bit and he asked,

"How's life Ms. Fray? You know, all the teachers have missed you. If you don't visit Mrs. Imogen, she'll be very upset. And none of us like it when she's upset." He told her, Mrs. Imogen was Clary's old art teacher who was very fond of her like every other teacher. But Mrs. Imogen was different since she even offered to help Clary if she had money issues, even with her graying hair and hawk eyes, Mrs. Imogen was surely her favourite teacher out of them all. Kids were intimidated by her, and she only intimidated kids because she wanted them to have a future. When she heard Clary had dropped out, she had tried almost everything to get her to come back because that was how much potential Clary had.

"Remember that time all the teachers tried to get me to come back? Well, I threw my life away and I should have listened. But, I had no choice." Clary told him with her voice breaking a bit.

Mr. Starkweather gave no sympathy to her, he was an honest man who never apologized for his brusque manner,

"Ms. Fray, you have to understand that you always have a choice. People may blind you from the right decisions, but you always have a choice. Understand that we are human and we do things that we regret later on. I admit I have regrets too, but it's because we always have a choice."

"I can't go back and get my diploma though, can I?" Clary asked sadly.

"That's up to you, there are adult schools that allow you to finish your high school education but no scholarships will be offered to you."

Clary sighed,

"Then I won't. Cross the subject then." _No money, no goddamn money because of that witch. _"It was nice to see you again Mr. Starkweather, I think I'll go see Mrs. Imogen now. Good luck with those kids, one of them is just plain gruesome."

With a chuckle, Clary's old principal said,

"I see you've met young Sebastian Verlac, much like Jace Herondale. Well, good luck to you too."

And Clary walked out, rethinking everything she had done in her life and what she did to Jace last night.

Quickly, she ran to the old art room before that boy could find her again. She thought he was such a creep and didn't understand how he was like Jace at all. A player, yes, but personality wise, no.

When she walked in, she found Mrs. Imogen resting her head on her arms and sleeping like a cat. Clary's old mural of gold eyes was still there. Those eyes reminded her much of Jace's when he was passionate about something. What hung beside her mural on a nail was her old sketchbook that she never went back for. Tugging it out, she grabbed a pencil from Mrs. Imogen's desk and began to draw her angel.

For what seemed like five minutes after Clary completed her drawing, forty-five minutes had passed and she took out a paintbrush. She was going to paint her angel on the wall so that it would go with the eyes. Of course, her angel was Jace, the one that did save her from her witch of a mother. As she began with light strokes of yellow and mixing it with the different paints, a stir from the desk came.

"Who's there?" The intimidating voice demanded. "Turn around and just what the hell are you doing on my wall?" When Clary turned to face her old teacher, a spur of shock passed by as if Mrs. Imogen was to have a heart attack. "Clarissa Fray, I thought you would never come back. Continue painting, the kids love the gold eyes you did a few years ago." Mrs. Imogen said rushing her back into work and conversation. "How are you Clary?" She suddenly asked as Clary started on the wings.

"I'm good." She replied with a lie in which Mrs. Imogen saw right through and demanded for the truth. "I can't go back to high school because there would be no point, because even if I do get my diploma, I won't be offered a scholarship to any good colleges."

"You can try contests. Certainly, you haven't lost your potential in art." Clary laughed humourlessly and replied,

"That's one in a million that I'd win."

"You're one in a million yourself Clary, only one in a million people could have potential like you. Don't throw it away." Mrs. Imogen told her and the words _don't throw it away _ran through Clary's head. Those were the words that Mrs. Imogen said that day to her when she dropped out and packed most of her things.

"I'll think about it." Clary said whilst working on the eyes of her angel.

"I certainly hope you do Clary, you're a very smart girl." Mrs. Imogen said with a smile, and Clary knew she was smiling because there was a spark of joy in her voice.

As the day slowly went back, it was five o'clock when she had completed her new mural of her angel. Clary noticed how her art had matured over the years that her angel's eyes were more passionate this time, whereas the other one was simply joyous.

"That looks beautiful Clary, you've still drawn and painted since you dropped out right?" Mrs. Imogen asked, and Clary shook her head with a light shrug. "Why not?"

"No money for art supplies." Clary simply replied and Mrs. Imogen walked around and looked in her desk. When she came back, she presented Clary with art supplies that were old and new.

"They're yours now, and don't you dare try to give them back to me because I _cannot_ let this potential go to waste. You have a gift, so use it."

* * *

><p>Standing at the steps of St. Xavier's, Jace began to be frustrated for searching high and low for Clary. After meeting a girl on the street with the name tag, "Bambi" and a shirt with a url saying: imdonecaringwhatyouthink . tumblr . com, Jace did not know what to do. The Bambi girl was handing out flyers for a missing cat named Church, and as Jace passed by her, she stuck a flyer into his hands.<p>

"_Message me at this url if you find my cat, he's like my soul mate. By the way, your strange turns me on when you furrow your eyebrows like that as if you're looking for something. Sorry, am I rambling?"_

"_Uh... have you seen a red headed girl that's about your height; you know super short?" Jace replied awkwardly._

"_Yes, I have! I've been here all day, she went up to an apartment and then ran out to where to street near St. Xavier's. Flaming red hair right?"_

"_Yes! Thank you!" And as he began to walk off again, the girl called him to a halt._

"_WAIT! I NEED TO ASK SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT! Can I hug you? Sorry, I'm a hugger, I'm gonna hug you anyways." And she hugged against his will and found that her hugs were really nice._

"_Uh, thanks for the hug then?" Jace said and walked away this time while she called out,_

"_Good luck melon slut!" And Bambi continued handing out the flyers of her runaway cat. Today was her birthday, and the man she hugged reminded her of her favourite fictional character, the only downside was she needed to get Church back and so that her other cat, Roo, could mate with him and make kitties. _

As Jace opened the door to the old school, his girl crashed right into him. Clary, with wide eyes and in a state of shock was stammering,

"How did you find me?" And she began to run as quick as she could.

_You don't need him now, your daddy's back. _Her inner thoughts said to her as she ran, _But you really, really, really like him Clary, stop running away and go back_. Her heart told and she stopped, about to cross the street, she heard Jace yelling her name and sprinting towards her.

"Clary! Stop!" He yelled capturing all her attention, "Why did you leave this morning?" He demanded in a sad tone that made him seem vulnerable; almost like a child.

"Why did you cheat on us?! You tell me you love me and then you go sleep with another girl? That's not fair to me Jace, that's lying. That's not honest." Clary cried while the _walk _symbol was blinking back and forth. The yellow taxis began beeping and shouting whether or not they were going to cross the street.

The two ignored the honks and the shouts,

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't cheat on you!"

"I heard you while you were drunk that you slept with Maia." Clary said crossing her arms.

Before Jace can defend himself, a taxi driver shouted,

"Are you guys fucking done with your damn lover's spat?! Are you guys going to cross or not? Some of us will not hesitate to run you two over."

Jace flipped him off and dragged Clary by her wrist across the street and said,

"That was in high school. If you want to know what happened, then I can tell you. I don't lie Clary, you have to believe me. I didn't cheat!" Jace begged

"My dad came back Jace, I don't need your money anymore. You can save your excuses, I can go my own way now. Deal's off." This was like a slap in the face; actually, worse than a slap in the face. Tears pricked at Jace's eyes, _I won't cry, I won't cry, she's lying. It's okay, everything will be okay because you love her_. Jace chanted through his head and when he opened his mouth to speak, he couldn't. He tried again and a sob came out instead.

"You might as well just get me a gun and shoot me in the head quickly, because I don't want to hear this. You're just going to break everything off because you don't need the money anymore? Was it all that mattered? The money? The luxury? The new clothes?" Jace demanded as his voice cracked more and more but he didn't let any tears spill.

Clary only shrugged and said,

"I'm really tired of all this drama." Clary lied and inside her heart was screaming, You _idiot! Stop lying! You like him so much! He's the only boy that will ever love you, tell him the truth._ "Maybe the money just made everything better for awhile." Clary continued.

"I know you're lying." Jace said in a hard tone. "Just tell me the truth."

"You weren't honest with me, so I'm not going to be honest with you." Clary shot back but quickly regretting that she had blown her cover up lies.

"So you _were_ lying, so we still have a chance. Clary, I'm telling the truth. Maia was drunk at a party and she and Jordan were on a small break in their relationship, and she slept with me. In high school! I didn't cheat on you! Jordan called off after and Maia hated me ever since because I was a jerk to her after." Jace explained and Clary felt that she was crass.

"Really?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Yes! That's why she hated me the second I walked through the door of her office. Clary, you have to believe me."

"Now, I feel stupid." Clary stated with a half-sad smile and embraced him.

Jace buried his head in the crook of her neck,

"I really do love you."

"And I might too." Clary said, "I push people away Jace, you have to know that."

"I think I figured that out the day I really met you." Jace chuckled, "But I promise to you, that I will never, ever, let you push me away that easily."

"And I promise to try and not overreact before asking for the truth."

"I think I've hit an epiphany." Jace said, having a eureka moment, "We really don't know much about each other do we?"

"What are you saying?" Clary urged on.

"I'm saying we should have dinner tonight where things go well like one of those cheesy high school dates that actually go right and I kiss you good night."

"Okay, but I don't get how that is an epiphany."

"Oh yeah, we're going to play 20 Questions to learn more about each other. But there are rules, you can't ask something stupid like, 'what's your favourite colour?'."

"Jace, one last thing, I need to tell you." Clary said with a sigh and sad eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't ever want to see my family ever again. And I think I owe someone something except I don't know who they are and what I owe them. I'm so confused because I think someone is going to try to hurt us or someone close to us. But I know we need to watch out and not trust anyone we ticked off before, that includes Maia. I think she's up to something since we haven't received any news from her."

Jace began to process all this and breathed out an 'okay'. They then walked off to find a place to stay that is safe, and the only place was Herondale Hotel. It was public and there was tons of security; all in all, it was safe for him and Clary to be away from their stalker.

* * *

><p>When Isabelle met up with Simon at Pandemonium, he seemed off and so did Isabelle. They hadn't talked to each other since yesterday which was strange since they always talked. This time they met up, it was awkward and Isabelle felt something bad was going to come up.<p>

"I'm sorry." She said first, "I think our relationship isn't going to work." Isabelle looked directly in his eyes which were strained with agony.

"Why? I'm sorry if I rushed things Isabelle, but I really do love you. You told me you loved me too."

"I tell lots of people lots of things I don't mean." Isabelle wanted to hurt him, so that he would give up on her and move on to find someone better; someone that was not her. "Simon, I can't give you what you want, you want commitment and kids where I'd be your loving wife and we would have a big blue house with a white picket fence. I can't do that, I'm better off alone."

"Yesterday you told me not to leave you and that you loved me. Were you lying to me? Because Isabelle Lightwood, I gave my whole God damn heart and soul to you and if you're just going to stomp on it with your seven inch stilettos then fine. But don't lie to me and tell me the truth!" Simon rushed off screaming his off against the club music. He was angry, he had never been this angry before because he had never loved someone like Isabelle.

"Can't you see that you're too good for me Simon? The men I usually date are hump and dump, tattoos and leather jackets, and don't want commitment just like me."

"So are you saying that if we have sex without making love, I get a tattoo with "Mom" in a God damn heart, and if I buy a motorcycle and a leather jacket, you would stay with me?"

"I'm not saying that all. Look, you're perfect and I'm fucked up—"

"We've had this conversation before Isabelle, you're God damn perfect and you don't even believe it. I might not be a smart man but I know what love is, and truth is you're in love with me and I'm in love with you and I know that we can grow old and not get sick of each other." Simon ranted with heavy breaths at the end.

"Why are you fighting so hard for me?" Isabelle asked with her voice breaking and tears streaming down her face. "God, I'm high maintenance, I want so many materialistic things, I'm fucked up, and I can't do anything right and you're still here! Why are you still here Simon?! You should be leaving like the rest, I should have never opened myself up to you. This should have started with a purely casual relationship."

"Do you regret this? Be honest." Simon demanded.

"No..." She replied hesitantly with a sob.

"Then why does it matter? I'm fighting so hard for you because you're my soul mate, because you're everything I want and more. I would change myself for you because I love you so much Isabelle."

"I'm so sorry." And she fell into his chest, wrapping her arms around him and crying into his shirt. "I do love you but I don't deserve you." She whispered, and even through the loud club music, Simon heard her.

"If you don't want to get married, then I guess it's fine for now. I won't give up though, no matter what. The no is going to turn into a yes because I know this feeling that everything is going to go well for us, and even if we don't get married, I know you'll be by my side and I'll be by yours for eternity." Simon said kissing her forehead. This was one of those times that the tall and proud Isabelle Lightwood was small and vulnerable, she was only like that around Simon because Simon was the one she loved and the one that her soul was meant for.

"Simon?" Isabelle peeped, finally looking up into his eyes and wiping off the eyeliner that made her eyes look like a raccoon from crying.

"Yes?" And he pulled her hands away from her eyes, "Stop smearing the eyeliner, it's getting worse." He joked and she let out a light laugh.

"Stop, I'm being serious." Isabelle smiled lightly with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"What is it? Whatever it is, it's yes. Unless you're pregnant with another man's baby, that I will need time for." Simon joked once again but this time, it earned a glare from Isabelle.

"Simon..."

"Okay, okay, I'm serious now." And he looked intently into her dark black eyes and she breathed,

"Simon, you're too good for me but I'm willing to try... and be your wife."

* * *

><p>Their laughter rang through the whole restaurant,<p>

"Did you really pee in that bush and then raccoons wanted to come and bite off your balls?" Clary laughed, trying not to spit out her pasta.

"Nope! That's drunk Alec, trust me, he is very fun when he's drunk. I should get him drunk one day and we'll have a party, it'll be tons of fun."

"That's not _your _most embarrassing moment though, that's Alec's."

"Fine, the first time I got a boner, I had no idea it was a boner. I thought I was going to die! I was 8 years old and running around the house without pants with a hard on and my nannies were horrified. They had to call my dad at work and get him to come home and explain what a boner was. And I asked my dad, 'Dad, does this mean I have magical powers? It's as hard as my lightsaber!'" And Clary began howling, the waiters and waitresses all stared at them. Jace only had an amused expression and waited for her to calm down so that he could finish his story. By the time she finished, Clary took a quick sip of water and urged him to keep on going.

"So he told me, I did have magical powers but it was the magical power to knock women up. I had no idea what he meant back then."

Clary gave him a wide grin and asked coyly,

"Yeah? Was it big back then too?"

"Miss Fray, that is a mighty fine question." He said back seductively, "But yes it was."

"Oh dear. Your turn to ask a question."

This was Jace's 19th question to Clary and most of their 20 Questions was hilarious but some were serious too,

"Do you want to have sex tonight?" And Clary almost spat out her water and quickly Jace laughed it off saying he was joking, which earned a punch in the arm from Clary.

"That's not funny Jace. What's your real question?"

"Okay, did you ever plan on getting married?" He asked seriously and Clary pondered. Sure, as a child she thought of fairytale weddings and she and her Prince Charming would ride off into the sunset on his mighty stead, but as she got older, things changed.

"Yeah, when I was 5 years old, I thought the guy I was going to marry would be Princess Ariel's husband. Obviously, I was wrong. But there was this little boy who lived next door to me, he was always so sweet to me, then one day he was just gone. I had a crush on him and I made him play dress up with me, and we got married. But if you're saying, if I ever planned on getting married when I was like 13 years old, not a chance."

Jace nodded his head to that and told her,

"When I was in first grade, I thought I was going to marry Isabelle, that is until we kissed and I decided it was like incest." He shuddered and she laughed. Then Clary asked her last question to him,

"Do you think that when the twenty days are up, and I say no, would you still be my boyfriend?"

"Of course." Jace didn't even hesitate, if Clary wasn't ready to get married, then it was fine with him. As long as they were together, it didn't matter to Jace whether they were married or not. He was very content with how they were right now. Clary leaned over the table and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I'm very sure that I'm going to say yes though. Your last turn Jace."

"How would you like to go to an art exhibit with me tomorrow?"

"I'd like that very much." And Jace paid for the bill and they left for the hotel, in which his parents were in Tokyo for a meeting.

In their room, they shared a bed and made out until they fell asleep feeling safe and sound.

* * *

><p>The woman was infuriated, her cover was practically blown. She had to be more careful and decided to give them a little call tomorrow morning.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MAgenta Ann BAmbi! This girl is my soul mate and today is the day that How To Love in 20 Days was first published on FanFiction and also her birthday. Therefore, she was mentioned in this chapter, she is a hugger and has a cat named Chairman Meow. She is the besterest! This chapter was over 5,500 words, I made it especially long because it's like a damn anniversary for me. Guys, it's been a year! **

**So review:**

**Jace x Clary**

**Isabelle x Simon**

**The Woman was practically revealed, most of you guessed right.**

**To be honest, I think the drama's going to die down the next chapter. Hahaha, by the way, my beta and I came to fandom truce, but I can't believe some of you voted for Chris Evans and The Hulk. *shakes head* JACE FOREVER. I am so proud of this story, I am so blessed to have so many committed followers and reviewers and fanatics! Even though I don't own The Mortal Instruments Series, I'm actually very proud of my plot even though there are aspects of insta-love, but 20 days guys. **

**A small story: When I started writing this story, I had no idea what love was. But as I continued to write, I met Bambi and she was the one who taught me what love was unintentionally. We're best friends; soul mates (not romantically though), but we loved each other within 20 days so it is possible. **

** -Ryan**


	10. Day 9

_Day 9_

**CHAPTER UNBETA'D—I UNDERSTAND I NEED TO STOP DOING THAT BUT I KEEP RUSHING MY CHAPTERS JUST TO MEET MY DEADLINES IN WHICH I'M VERY LATE. THEREFORE, A LOT OF MISTAKES BUT YOU GET THE POINT.**

* * *

><p>"I don't like this dress at all Isabelle." The pea green dress had a plunging neckline and a slit on the side of her leg that did revealed peachy skin up until her mid thigh. "Too long." Clary commented on the dress that Isabelle made her try on for the art exhibit.<p>

"Hmm, for once you're right. You're too short for this dress." Isabelle stated with an expression of indifference and threw a strapless silver dress at her. "Try it on, we don't have all day."

Isabelle was secretly on the brink of happiness since her engagement to Simon, but no one could know about it yet. Her parents would certainly freak and Clary would just tell Jace instantaneously who would tell Alec which would go back to her parents. No one understood her which is why they had both agreed on eloping. For the first time in Isabelle's life, she just wanted to be happy with the person she truly loved and didn't want anyone to ruin it.

"Izzy? Is something wrong? You seem a bit off." Clary called out and began slipping into the silver dress Isabelle had handed her.

"Everything's fine. Don't worry Clary." Everything was wrong though, Isabelle did want to be happy but she didn't want people–her parents—to judge Simon because he owned a club that wasn't very respectable since it was more so trashy and on the bad side of town. It made a lot of money but their family valued reputation and pride more than anything.

"I know something's wrong and I know you don't want to tell me Iz. But Jace is going to figure it out the next time you see him and I can't guarantee that he won't tell everyone he knows." The dress clung to every curve on her body as she twirled more and more in front of the mirror. "I can tell you're trying to hold this secret in but I already figured it out when you leave your engagement ring right in front of your vanity mirror." Clary said in a cool tone then proceeded to cross her arms for an explanation but Isabelle only plumped down on the bed and sat silently. "Are you really not going to tell me Iz?"

Giving her only a shrug and a half smile, Isabelle took out the ring out from the vanity mirror and placed it on her ring finger,

"We're eloping." Isabelle admitted and Clary let out a sharp gasp. Frantically, Isabelle tried to calm Clary down but broke down into tears, "I love him and my parents don't approve of any guy I have ever dated so why would Simon be any different? The club isn't exactly the most sophisticated and the police has tried to shut it down multiple times because of its reputation, but that doesn't matter to me because I love him so damn much that this is worth it Clary! You have to know that and you cannot tell Jace!"

Clary choked on words to say—she had nothing to say to Isabelle except,

"Isabelle, you're going to regret it." The stream of words came out almost immediately that Clary could not take them back.

"That's honestly hypocritical don't you think? You're getting married to Jace in less than twenty days and you think that you have the right to tell me that I'll regret it. I don't regret _love _Clarissa Fray!" Isabelle began screaming at her with rage and tears that nearly caused her to break down.

"I'm sorry Isabelle but I need to tell Jace." And she walked out on a crying Isabelle who didn't know what else to do but tear her old pea green dress apart in frustration. All she did was slump on the bed and cried for a very long time until she heard the ring of her cell phone.

_Incoming call—Jace "Man whore" Herondale. _

As she swiped her hand over to the _reject_ button, she accidentally tapped _answer _instead.

"Isabelle? Iz! You there?" Jace yelled over the phone frantically.

"Jace...don't try to talk me out of this, okay?" She croaked and heard Jace take a frustrated breath.

"I know he is your world right now and you have always been a sister to me...but just really think this through. I didn't tell Alec if that's what you wanted, but if you honestly think that a future with rat boy is the best for you, then Clary and I will stand as witnesses for you two."

"I know you think that getting married in twenty days is a good idea Jace—" Isabelle started but was quickly cut off by Jace.

"No, I don't think it's a good idea, I think it's a horrible idea but I'm willing to wait for her if she says no. There's no rush, I know you think that we're getting old and we are, but as long as we love someone that's all the commitment we need. Talk this over with Maryse or Robert, I know you've been hurting since Max but just talk to them okay?"

"They're not going to like it Jace, you don't understand." She sobbed and heard Jace take another sigh.

"I'm coming over, okay?"

"Thanks Jace, you're not that much of an asshole after all."

"I'm an asshole, just not when people actually need me." Jace laughed and Clary nudged him to hang up and go to her already. "Okay, I'm coming, I'm gonna hang up now. Don't do anything stupid."

The line clicked and Clary held Jace by his arm,

"Can I come with you or will that make her angrier?" Clary asked with innocence. After Isabelle had yelled at her, she began to regret this whole deal more and more.

"Isabelle needs space when she's mad, I'm going now. I'll pick you up at 7 for the art exhibit, knowing what you're wearing right now makes me want to just kiss every inch of you." He grinned at her attire and heading out the door.

"You're such a pervert Herondale."

"But you know you like me Fray." He sang and shut the door gently. Clary knew she liked him, she didn't know what exactly that she liked about him but it wasn't the looks—that was one thing she knew.

* * *

><p>"I talked to them over the phone Jace. They said they'll send me to Paris or London or anywhere I wanted if I stayed away from him. We're eloping and that's final." Isabelle took out her suitcase and began packing, "I have to get away from here because they will find me. We might go to Vegas to do it since people would do anything just to get a picture of me sometimes." She sniffed and felt Jace's arms hug her from behind.<p>

"Everything will be fine."

"But it isn't."

"But it will be." Jace retorted and began helping her pack. "Well, I did say I'd be a witness for you didn't I?"

"You were serious?" Isabelle asked with hope in her eyes.

"You really love him don't you? I see how rat boy looks at you, it's like he wants to take your clothes off but he'd be okay if they weren't off as well. I guess...I approve. You have my blessing but you better tell Alec and Magnus because they will be more pissed off than my mom when she found out I was going to marry Clary."

"Thanks Jace...for everything. And tell Clary I'm sorry for yelling at her. I guess I just get really angry and stupid every time someone lectures me about my love life when theirs is just as—sorry." Isabelle cut herself off when Jace's eyes turned a shade darker and his body tensed up.

"Don't worry about it."

"Jace, honestly, how are you going to plan the damn wedding?" Looking at him with all seriousness, Jace simply shrugged.

"I have you as a decorator, I don't need to do anything." Jace joked which earned him a slap from Isabelle.

"Excuse you, but I will be enjoying a honeymoon in Paris, Milan, Venice, and Cuba." Isabelle Lightwood was truly a spoiled girl and if her parents found out she was married, they would take away all her funds from her.

"You need to be careful Iz. When are you leaving for Vegas anyways?"

"Tonight, the sooner the better. And I was joking about the honeymoon crap, Simon and I will always have time later." She smiled and stuffed her suitcase up until it was time to open the next case, and then next, and the next...

"Clary and I will come tomorrow, go out and get a dress."

"One step ahead of you, already getting it sent to Vegas to a Ms. Emma Carstairs." Jace cocked an eyebrow and looked at her all strange, "I don't need the world to know about my elopement so I got a pseudonym."

"How you come up with this stuff, is simply amazing."

Flipping her hair, she gave out a smile and replied with an "I know". They talked for another hour while she packed, Jace knew for a fact that Isabelle was not coming back to New York after this—only for what may be a wedding.

"So, you think she loves you yet?" She called as she zipped up her last suitcase. There were five suitcases and her room pretty much cleared up, leaving only the bed and the furniture.

"I don't know." Jace muttered softly. "You can still make arrangements for my wedding right? Even if you're not in New York anymore?"

"Of course Jace." Isabelle gave him a light smile as tears formed at the ducts of her eyes.

"Oh God Iz, don't cry!" He wailed, "Cry tomorrow!"

This caused Isabelle to go into a fit of laughter and crying which made Jace laugh at her silliness. It wasn't like he was dying or anything, but deep inside he knew that New York has always been her home and leaving it was like leaving a piece of her heart behind.

"Iz?"

"What?" She hiccupped.

"I'll miss you." He paused at that in which Isabelle smiled at him.

"I'll miss you too. And I guess I'll tell Alec today, he and Magnus will be so mad if they miss my wedding."

"That's the right thing to do, I guess."

"If you're going to marry her, you know the wedding will be small. Okay?" He gave her a slight nod, knowing he didn't want it to be extravagant anyhow. "And, I'm going to tell you this right now, but remember Jordan from high school?"

"Yes..." Jace answered suspiciously, "What's up?"

"He became a private investigator as well and I hired him to investigate your stalker since yours isn't really doing anything."

"Where is this going Isabelle?"

"Well...he found who was stalking you guys. He followed you guys and found that someone else was following wherever you two went as well."

"Who is it?" Jace asked, but right at that moment, there was a thunderous thump in the hallway and screaming from a woman and a man.

* * *

><p>"Let me go Jordan!" The woman yelled in the hallway at the man who held her tightly around her arms to restrain her from running away and hitting him again.<p>

"What the hell do you even think you're doing here?" He growled into her ear.

"Business." She hissed back at him, "Not that it's any of your business."

"You're right it's not, but luckily for you. I found you." And he handcuffed her, "I'm a private investigator too, small world right?" He mocked her and all she could do was glare at him.

He hated her the day she decided to go behind his back and have a romp with Herondale, but part of him still loved her even though she chose all the wrong paths. Jordan wasn't mad at Herondale for some reason because he never seduced, he didn't have to. Girls just came to him and he simply accepted, though he never thought he'd see the day that his own girl who told him every day she loved him so much it ached, that she would go bed Herondale because of one petty fight. She had always convinced him that Jace was only her best friend...and he believed her.

Seeing her again, broke Jordan's heart for a second time and he shook his head at her when she gave him a death glare.

"Where did I go wrong May?" He whispered using his old nickname for her.

The woman only rolled her eyes at him, after all her old love did handcuff her and pinned her up against the wall so that she had no way to get out.

"Are we really doing this right now Jordan? I remember frantically apologizing to you a thousand to a million times but you wouldn't listen. So what's the point in asking me now?" Her voice broke a bit but she tried to regain herself.

"Why the hell did you sleep with him Maia?"

"I'm going to use my right to remain silent in the court of law." She calmly said back to him, but Jordan was raging and he was never good with his anger control so he screamed at her,

"Answer me! Why did you do it?! Was I not good enough?! He was your best friend and he was somewhat of my friend and you completely screwed it up!"

Maia was about to answer but a voice came through from the door,

"That's your stalker right there Jace. Your very own investigator; sloppy job I'd say." Isabelle said icily.

"God, I don't even know what to say to you right now Maia. I get that you hate me but that was senior year; it was years ago! You knew that I don't stay for anyone, I loved you Maia but as a friend. I didn't stay for mornings, I was a player, and you knew that. I have Clary now, so why can't you just be happy for me?" Jace ranted and Jordan simply stood still to listen to what Jace had to say.

Maia shook her head and laughed sardonically,

"Just lock me up, I have nothing to say." Her voice broke once more and Jordan began leading her away.

"I'm sorry Jordan that I wrecked your relationship with her." Jace called out before Jordan left completely.

"You didn't. She did that all by herself." Jordan yelled back bluntly.

Jace slumped his shoulders in relief as Isabelle put her arms around his shoulders and stroked his back.

"It's done. Everything is done. No more worries." Jace said aloud.

"You're right. You should go home to Clary now." Isabelle stated, "Alec's going to be home soon and I need to tell him myself."

"Good luck Iz." He said as he began to leave for the elevators.

The idea of elopement did cross Jace's mind as he stepped into the elevators but shook his head chuckling. That was just not his style and his controlling mother would probably murder him for even thinking about it.

* * *

><p>As they walked up the steps of The Metropolitan Museum of Art, Jace told Clary what happened at Isabelle's apartment.<p>

"Should I feel safe now?" Her voice was like a faerie; it was light and simple.

"Yeah, I guess." Jace answered, "Unless you count the wrath of my mother, then don't feel safe." He tried to joke but Clary paused at the step and turned to face him.

"Does she still hate me or something?" Clary asked, "Why are we doing this? Just remind me."

"I don't understand why you always want to give up on this Clary. I know it will work out in the end."

"I'm sorry Jace. I'm just scared."

"Of what?"

"Of everyone telling me that this is a stupid idea and that it won't work. What's really bad is that I'm starting to believe them but I'm getting these feelings like I'm falling for you and it's so stupid because I don't know what to believe!" She yelled frustratingly as people turned to look at her.

"I don't see how that's a bad thing Clary; falling for me I mean." Jace whispered and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I don't know what to think though."

"I do believe that I remember a little fiery red head said to me once, "Don't think then, just do."" Taking her hand, he smiled at her and led her up the steps.

They had admired the art all night, met a few artists that were there, and drank the complementary champagne that was passed around. One of the artists had been in Clary's old art class and immediately recognized her.

"Clarissa Fray?!" It was Kaelie Summers who had always been a bit ditzy but could always compete with Clary for the art awards. Kaelie was okay; she wasn't always mean but when she was, it was unintended. "Oh my God! What are you doing here?! Are one of your arts in this gallery too?"

"Um, no actually. I'm here on a date with my boyfriend. I think you know him." She gestured to Jace who she clutched to her side.

"Jace!" Kaelie squealed which almost broke Clary's eardrum and was sure that Jace was cringing inside.

"Uh...hi." Jace said awkwardly and placed out his hand for a handshake, but Kaelie didn't understand what he was doing and patted it away.

"Oh my gosh, we should all totally hang out sometime! Are you guys free tomorrow?" Kaelie chirped, the girl did not know how to shut up.

Before Clary could answer with an awkward rejection, Jace butt in and told Kaelie,

"We're going to Vegas tomorrow for a wedding. Sorry, maybe another time."

"Oh okay!" Kaelie piped and shoved her cell phone number at Clary. "Call me! And bring your boyfriend!" She pranced away in her six inch heels to socialize with another person.

After she had left, Jace chuckled at Kaelie's exuberance and daftness. Clary immediately slapped his chest and dragged him to the next piece of art.

"She may not be the brightest person but her art speaks for her pep y'know?" Clary defended her in a calm tone whilst admiring a sculpture called _Raziel the Angel_.

"I don't understand why you don't just go to art school."

"It's not that easy Jace considering I didn't finish high school." _And money, _She added in her head but would never say it aloud since knowing Jace, he'd immediately take money out for her.

"Well, I think you deserve it."

"We all deserve a lot of things Jace, but then again we don't deserve a lot of things too." She tore her gaze away from the sculpture and began to walk towards the next one which was a painting of the Brooklyn Bridge burning down. Jace followed her and commented on the painting,

"It's called _City of Ashes_ if you're wondering. It's beautiful, but I'm sure you could do better."

"Hmm, I don't know." She muttered under her breath and moved onto the next piece of art only to find photographs of her mural from the art room plastered onto a large canvas. Each photograph had different perspectives of her angel and many people were admiring it; they clouded around it wondering where the artist was who did it.

"What the—how did that—?" She was completely astounded to what had happened before her eyes.

Jace let out a small chuckle and said,

"Will you just kiss me already? I know I'm the best boyfriend ever." Almost immediately, Clary snapped out her haze and showered Jace with kisses.

"This is a freaking dream come true! You know that right?" Clary gushed and placed another kiss onto Jace's face until he was covered in her fuchsia pink lipstick.

"As much as I love your kisses right now, I don't think pink is a very manly colour." He joked. Clary let a whole hearted laugh and tugged him away by his red tie to take a photo next to her mural photographs.

After the night was done, they walked down the steps to hail a cab.

"I really like you Jace Herondale and not for looks or your charm, those are just extras." She confessed whilst standing beside him—she didn't look at him directly but was smiling—to wait for their cab.

"I could say the same about you but deeper than that." Jace smiled and they turned to look at one another, smiling like lovesick fools.

"Nice to know." She whispered before kissing him once last time as night ended.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I understand that I'm late but I do have a life outside of Fan Fiction, and also understand that I'm very busy with school and some personal stuff. I first wrote here because I simply enjoyed writing; not to be rushed because quality writing takes quality time. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter and check out my one-shot <strong>_**Tautological Love. **_**Fair warning though, the next chapter may not be posted anytime soon, so please don't be angry. I get that the woman was revealed a bit fast but truth be told, she was annoying me a lot. I am losing muse for this but I WILL FINISH THIS STORY. DO NOT FRET, DO NOT WORRY. I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING. I HAVE BEEN IN THIS FANDOM FOR ALMOST 3 YEARS, I DO NOT THINK I'M QUITTING ANYTIME SOON. New story to come even. If one of you wants to write the ending for **_**The Betting Game**_**, message me to what you want your potential ending to be and you can write it if there aren't a heap load of grammar mistakes and if it flows well. **

**Until next time! Review!**

**What did you think of the chapter?**

**Do any of you guys own Clockwork Princess? (I don't but I'm waiting for it at the library—Do not spoil the book for me or I will hunt you down in your sleep)**

**I love Simabelle, none of you can stop me. It's like Clace for me except Clace owns all!**

**P.S. I will never upload author notes as chapters, it annoys me and everyone. **

~Ryan


	11. Day 10

_Day 10_

They were on a plane. A plane!

A rush of blood pumped through Clary's veins as she entered the hack, she was nervous as it was her first time on a plane. Isabelle and Simon were already in Vegas. As much as Clary hated the idea of them getting married, she was happy for them. There was indeed a _them _in Simon and Isabelle.

Isabelle Lewis. That's what she was going to be. The girl that went against her parent's wishes; the girl who was willing to risk designer clothing and the wealth that consumed her all her life for the man she loved. And Clary knew that was worth it. Whereas on her side of the story, she was being forced into this situation.

If love was waking up full of energy and passion, then maybe she did love Jace. They fought a lot but it seemed right…

"Nervous? You scared of airplanes or something?" Jace spoke from his seat. He saw that Clary's hands were clasped tight together on her lap and she had been silent the moment they had entered the hack.

Clary was about to lie and say no until she just blurted out,

"Yes! I am freaking out! Can we open the window or something?!"

Jace chuckled at her and took one of her hands from the tight fold she had made, and placed it in his.

"We're going to be thousands of feet off the ground, I don't think there are windows to open."

"So…there's no fresh air on this bloody plane? I think I'm gonna throw up." Her face immediately paled and Jace handed her a paper bag that was in one of the slots of the seat in front of them.

"Breathe honey. Do you want some water?" Jace patted her back as she began to hyperventilate into the bag.

Nodding her head, a stewardess walked by the check up on the passengers.

"Hello, my name is Sophie, I'll be your stewardess today! Do you guys need something? Is your girlfriend okay?" She introduced and Clary kept heaving into the bag.

"Yeah…Can we get some water?" Jace asked and Sophie walked away with a blush. Clearly, she was attracted to him but who wasn't?

"Is" _heave _"she" _heave _"coming" _heave "_back?" Clary asked, not willing to take the bag away from her face until she had a cup of water on her hands.

"I'm sure she is." Jace smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Planes really aren't scary, just go to sleep, chew some gum, read a book. It feels like you're suspended in the air and you won't fall; it's like you're not even moving."

With this reassurance, Clary's hyperventilating had calmed to steady breaths though she was still unwilling to take the bag away. Sophie came back with a snack cart that was loaded with chips and different drinks. When Sophie was done pouring her drinks to the two, she rushed away with a blush.

Slowly, Clary took away the paper bag and brought the cool water to her lips. Smirking, Jace quickly snatched away the paper bag and sat on it.

"Jace! That's not funny, give it back!" Clary demanded and he shook his head with the smirk still plastered on his face.

"Face your fears, or you know, you can breathe into my mouth." He suggested, only to receive a death glare from her and saucy remark.

"How about I sew your mouth shut for the rest of the plane ride to keep me calm?" Clary huffed and crossed her arms.

"Woah woah woah." Jace placed his hands in a surrendering motion, "What's got your panties in a twist Fray?"

"Well, _Herondale, _this is my first time on a plane and I'd like my bag to breathe in."

"You're breathing fine right now, you don't need a bag to help you breathe." Jace pointed out and Clary kept silent as she realized this.

"…Asshat." She muttered under breath and took out a piece of gum to chew.

"I'm sorry, can you say that a bit louder? I can't hear you." Jace challenged and she simply turned to glare at him.

"I said you're an asshat and I appreciate it if you don't talk for the rest of the plane ride." She snapped and had no idea why she was being this way. _I swear to God I am on my period right now. _

"Are you on your period?" Jace asked as if he read her mind and her jaw dropped. Slapping him, she stormed off to the bathroom to check.

"Hey man, never ask that to a girl." A new voice came in and Jace turned to see a young boy that was around fourteen. "I asked my best friend that once and she sacked me in the balls, trust me, that slap was nothing."

"All right, I'll take your advice little man."

"I don't think I'm a little man if I know what a period is and I know what not to say." The boy retorted and Jace rolled his eyes at the fact that the boy was right. _Smart ass. _He thought and saw Clary walking towards him.

"Fine, you're right. I am. I'm sorry." Clary apologized and hugged Jace who stuck out his tongue to the boy.

"Well I did not expect that to happen." The boy muttered under his breath and clutched his balls at the memory of being kicked.

After breaking apart from the hug, the intercom had turned on and a stewardess asked them to fasten their seatbelts. The plane started moving and Clary felt everything buzzing, she clenched her eyes shut and chew her gum rapidly.

Once they were up, Jace tapped her shoulder to notify her that they were in the air already.

"We're up, you can open your eyes and look at the city below you." He whispered in her ear and she leered her eyes towards the window.

"Woah…" As an artist, she was in awe of New York. Sure, she'd seen photos but nothing compared to seeing it with her own eyes.

"Yeah." Jace chuckled at her focus on what was below them.

"I want to draw that." Clary stated and wondered if it was even more beautiful at night.

"You will." He smiled and pecked her on the cheek before taking out a book to read.

Clary though, kept staring until the city was masked by clouds. When she turned away, she took out her iPod and listened to music. Soon, the two were plagued with sleep since they had to wake up early in the morning. Naturally, Clary leaned her head on Jace's shoulder and dreamed of what life would be like with him.

* * *

><p>Jace's eyes fluttered open and he looked over to see her sleeping form, he didn't want to wake her but he knew they were going to land soon. He placed a peck on her forehead which caused her to stir.<p>

"Mmm, Jace…" She murmured into his shoulder, "Five more minutes."

"We're landing soon, you should probably get up and chew another piece of gum." He suggested and sat her upright.

Clary yawned and fully awoke, turning her head back to the window, she saw that Vegas was nothing compared to New York. She began to chew her gum again, though this time more calmly. As they landed, Clary walked through the hack no problem.

"Luggage will be sent to our hotel, I arranged for a car to pick us up. You're going straight to Isabelle's room, you know, you're the maid of honour and everything." He smiled and Clary blushed.

"Then I guess I'll see you at the chapel?" Clary asked.

"We're not parting yet." And they walked towards the exit to the car.

When they reached the hotel, Clary knocked on Room 204 in which the door was immediately opened and she was dragged in.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, MAGNUS IS MAD AT ME FOR TELLING HIM SO LAST MINUTE EVEN THOUGH THIS IS LAST MINUTE AND HE IS ON THE PLANE RIGHT NOW. OH MY GOD. YOU NEED TO HELP ME. WE NEED SOME KIND OF BACHELORETTE PARTY BEFORE I GET MARRIED IN NINE HOURS, FORTY FIVE MINUTES AND APPROXIMATELY TEN SECONDS." Isabelle let out all in one breath and buried her face in her hands.

"Okay…so what do you want to do for our bachelorette party?" Clary asked measly.

"We are going to eat! We are going to feast! And then shop before my parents find out about this so that I will have a stack of clothes prepared for the next ten years." Isabelle declared proudly, no longer freaking out. "And oh yeah, we're going to the spa." She giggled, "They're going to do our hair and everything, it'll be amazing."

"All right Isabelle, when are we starting then?" Clary laughed. Clary thought it'd be like one of those shows where the bride and her bridesmaids would go out to a club and hire a male stripper, but she was glad that Izzy was not into that type of celebration.

"Right now, we're leaving right now." And Isabelle Lightwood dragged Clarissa Fray by the arm into an all you can eat buffet in the hotel. "Get everything and anything you can handle Clary, we're going to stuff ourselves."

Isabelle began ordering almost everything on the menu and by the time the food arrived, Isabelle literally dug her hands into the food. Clary watched in shock as Isabelle finished a platter of sausages that was supposed to be for the both of them, in under five minutes.

"Eat Clary, eat!" Isabelle shoved a slab of steak at Clary.

"Okay! Okay!"

"No, not okay, we have to be at the spa in two hours!" Isabelle shouted which caused everyone in the restaurant to turn their heads to their table.

Clary began digging into the steak with her knife and fork. She imagined Isabelle being pregnant and she simply smirked to herself. _At least her children will never be hungry. _She mused and moved onto her next plate of food while Isabelle was on her sixth.

"Isabelle…maybe you should slow down on the food, you're going to throw up or get a stomach ache." Clary suggested when Isabelle looked at her with puffy cheeks.

After Isabelle swallowed her food, she replied sternly with a no and continued to eat.

"I'm serious Izzy." Clary said and held Isabelle by the wrist, "Do you really want to throw up during your vows or worse, when you guys are…uh…doing it?" Clary felt so awkward talking about what Isabelle and Simon would do later on in the night.

Isabelle slumped in her chair and put down her fork and knife.

"Ugh! I hate when other people are right!" And she stuck her tongue out at Clary.

"We have two hours and you what? Finished I don't know how many plates in half an hour. Calm down and we'll eat like civilized people." Clary laughed and then nudged her head towards a waiter that's been staring in terror for a while at Isabelle's eating. "That guy looks like he's seen a ghost. You should probably wipe that barbeque stain on your cheek Iz."

"Ugggggh!" Isabelle groaned as she smeared her napkin across her lower cheeks and mouth.

Clary giggled and continued to eat. Isabelle had calmed down and ate as if she was at one her parents' company dinners. She ate like a lady and she hated it though Clary did have a point, the only thing she felt great about was the fact that Clary let her slouch; something her parents despised. Though after Simon and Isabelle say their vows, the Lightwoods would no longer have control over her…she'd finally become a Lewis.

* * *

><p>Clary stared at her reflection, they had wrapped her hair in some sort of intricate braided bun. They did her nails too and moisturized and massaged her entire body. Clary felt like a cushion and couldn't wait to sleep tonight.<p>

They had done Isabelle's hair in waves and placed a flower crown on her head. They brushed gold all over Isabelle's eyelids, making her look even more like a goddess.

"You ready Iz?" Clary asked with a wide smile and Isabelle jumped up and down in her white dress.

"Hell yeah!" She screamed and whooped. "Let's go!"

They hopped into the car and drove to the chapel. Clary walked into the chapel first after hugging Isabelle one last time. She was met with a fidgeting Simon at the altar and the minister trying to calm her down. Jace was laughing at Simon's clammy hands and fidgeting.

"Don't laugh Herondale, that could be you one day." Clary lifted one corner of her mouth and went to stand on the opposite side of him. Jace stared at Clary while Simon stopped fidgeting and stood straight the moment he saw Isabelle walking towards him.

"Wow." He mouthed and that was all he could do besides stare at his bride while she blushed.

As they stood together, Alec and Magnus held hands on one of the pews. They exchanged their vows in which Isabelle began bawling in the middle of Simon's vows to her and Jace rolled his eyes. Clary began tearing up as well though they turned into tears of happiness the moment the minister announced that Simon may kiss Izzy.

Flashes of light came from Magnus' iPhone as they kissed, it was as if he was holding down the capture button on his phone. When they broke apart, Isabelle let out a whoop and dragged Simon down the aisle and through the door.

"I am going to throw the bouquet, and whoever catches it will get married next. Alec and Magnus, get in there with Clary." Isabelle announced and she turned around, throwing her bouquet up in the air. In the end, Magnus caught the bouquet since Clary and Alec didn't exactly run after it.

"Fun day?" A voice came from behind and Clary turned around. Lips were pressed against her own, she felt the familiar taste of Jace's lips and kissed back.

"You have no idea." She laughed thinking back to what Isabelle and she did today. Clary pressed her lips back to Jace's and smiled against them.

"You drive me crazy." He whispered.

"You drive me crazy too." She said back and they turned to wave to Simon and Isabelle as the newlyweds entered their "Just Married" car.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Guess what guys? I sort of lied. I found inspiration somewhat again. Though I am focusing on my new story, **Miserable at Best**, which is M rated since it has sexual themes and the language. It is definitely more serious though. I did promise four score and a few author's notes ago that I would not give up on this story so, here it is! Day 10! Halfway there!

So yeah, shoot me a review and go check out my new story if you're of age and shoot a review there too!

-Ry


	12. Day 11

Day 11

Things were good between them and deep inside, Clary knew what her answer would be in another week. Today, they flew back to New York and when they were in airport, there were thousands of reporters asking on the whereabouts of the two. The reporters couldn't know about what had occurred in Vegas and where Isabelle and Simon were off to. Several lies were made up about what happened in Vegas that included Jace and Clary rather than Isabelle and Simon such as Jace and Clary eloping or Clary going to get an abortion. The lies were ridiculous and the moment they entered the airport car, both of them let out a breath of air they didn't know they were holding.

"Well we just lost our decorator and planner." Jace said in the car referring to Isabelle.

"Yeah, and the maid of honour." Clary added on and leaned her head on Jace's shoulder.

"Clary, do you think I'm dumb?" Jace asked out of nowhere and Clary lifted her head from him.

"Why you say that?"

"Because no other person would ask to marry the girl he loves when she doesn't even love him back." Jace let these words rush out of his mouth in frustration and the entire car became silent. Even the driver who was muttering obscene things in his Bluetooth stopped speaking.

"Well…I don't know." But Clary did know her answer; she just didn't want to say it. Part of her wanted to tell him that she had very strong feelings for him. The other part told her to slow down. "I thought you were supposed to teach me how to love."

"I think you already do." Was all Jace said before the ride home became silent again. When the car pulled up to the hotel, Jace was the first to get out and the bellhops flooded around to carry any luggage up. As Clary watched Jace's retreating figure, she muttered to herself,

"You know you already do."

Of course, there was only so much patient that one guy can have for someone; even if it was someone that he was crazy in love with. Stepping out of the car, she saw someone in the doorway of the hotel that she recognized.

"Dad?" She exclaimed and ran to give her father a hug in which he joyously did back.

"Are you okay? Are you still in pain? What happened? How did they send you back? Are you here to stay for good? Are you still staying with mother?" Clary began to ask him all these questions that he only chuckled at her concern.

"Slow down princess. I'm fine, bad things happened and they're done for. Someone by the name of Jace Herondale brought me back but he couldn't guarantee a safe way back that didn't include not getting hurt." Clary's dad explained. He looked gruff and tired as if he hadn't had a week's night of sleep.

"When did they discharge you from the hospital?"

"Just last night, I'm very tired Clary and I don't think I want to stay with your mother. I'm leaving her, but it doesn't mean I'm leaving you behind. We can start a new life together; go to Canada or the south."

At this point, Clary was frozen at her dad's words. _We can start a new life together. _If he had came back months before, Clary would have quickly packed everything and stole everything back from Jocelyn and jumped into the first plane or ride to anywhere with her dad. Now, she had Jace and she couldn't bear to leave him behind. Clary did not want to see the hurt on either of their faces or say no to either of them, but she had to make a choice.

"Dad…" She began but Valentine heard the tone in her voice and interrupted,

"You don't want to go, I understand, but Clarissa, you have to understand that I cannot do this anymore; stay with your mother I mean. You sacrifice yourself for people and they still aren't grateful and that isn't worth it." It sucked when Clary began to analyze herself. Jace had sacrificed his own familial love for Clary and she wasn't grateful. It guilt her and probably destroyed Jace. It would have been the right thing to see how Jace was feeling, but maybe it wasn't the best thing to catch him at his worst.

"How about we just hang out today? I have money left over in my debit card…"

"Nonsense! There's a bank account I have that Jocelyn never knew about and I knew that one day we would need it so I'm not going to tell you how much is in it but it's a lot."

"Then why didn't you use it to get yourself out from those people? And God dad, what about your finger?" Clary asked and Valentine raised both his hands to display that all ten of his fingers were there.

"Because if something ever happened to me that ended my life, you would receive everything in that account and she can't touch one bit of it. You're always first Clarissa, never forget that." With that, the father and daughter hugged one another and went their way to spend their day exploring New York City.

As they neared Turtle Pond in Central Park, ducks began to swim in it and Clary began to feed the ducks some bread they bought earlier.

"You shouldn't feed those things." Valentine stated and Clary laughed.

"You would like Jace, he hates ducks too. He thinks they're demons on earth that leech off humans for food."

"He's correct you know, I think he was comparing them to your mother." Valentine joked and Clary laughed. She missed her dad and she missed Jonathan. Part of her missed the entire family together–even with Jocelyn in the picture.

When they went to dinner, the first thing Valentine said when they sat down was,

"Is he why you're not leaving this awful place?" Clary knew that her dad was referring to Jace. She only nodded her head and her dad nodded along with her.

"I guess that's reasonable for not leaving to start anew with your old man. I know love in a person's eyes when I see it." He stated and Clary's eyes widened to how her father even inferred that. Never had she actually believed that she was in love with Jace since she only believed that it was crazy, stupid infatuation.

"I don't love Jace."

"Then, why the hell are you still with him?" Her dad asked the question as if it was crazy revelation question that was about to change her relationship. And it was. It was a great question that Clary had never thought about asking herself.

"Listen, I let go of my first great love before and it was the worst thing I had ever done. Had I never left her, I would have been happy. At least the good thing with me and Jocelyn was that I received two wonderful children even though one isn't with us, I still have my second in command." Valentine tried to smile at the fact that he still had his daughter, but it was difficult to lose a child and still remain stoic about it.

"Then do you think I should tell Jace?"

"You don't say it until you show it." Was her dad's simple answer and she smiled to how wise her dad was. When they finished dinner, Valentine dropped her off at the hotel and walked away to his own place that he was staying at.

"Jace?" She called from the entrance of their hotel room. There was complete silence in the entire room and the only thing that was out of place was a piece of paper on the coffee table that had her name in big, bold, black letters.

_Dear Clary, _

_It actually sucks when can't do it or you feel like you can't do it–love I mean. I know there's this big part of you that's hiding to show that love and no one can teach you how to because it's built in our systems. Our hearts and our minds are wired to love, to cry, and to be able to be happy. Everyone deserves to be loved in one way or another and I want you to know that I am crazy, mad in love with you and nothing you do can push me away from you. There's only so much that a guy can take before he explodes and while it's only been ten days technically, it's been years since high school since I've vied for you and loved you. So tell me something true: do you love me? Rooftop at 9, say something. _

_Jace._

It was already 8:30 and that meant she had half an hour to get up there. Half an hour to sort out her feelings. Half an hour to decide. He couldn't do this could he? Jace could do anything he wanted in truth.

As time elapsed quicker and quicker, the clock began to strike nine and Clary began to head up to the rooftop. Turning the door handle to the rooftop, she found the figure that she came to know well in ten mere days. His hair was getting longer; curlier even. Jace didn't even seem to be fazed by the wind or anything around him until the door clicked.

"I love you." Was all she said and he turned around to open his mouth, but she continued.

"And maybe it's because I haven't felt love in a long time and suddenly all these feelings come up and if that's not love, I don't know what it is. I know what infatuation is and what lust is and that's not what I feel for you. In truth if this doesn't hurt your ego, I don't want to have sex with you and I don't like you because you're good looking or hot or beautiful. It's all in the way that you speak and act and you're so patient that it isn't even real."

"Clary–"

"I understand that in this world none of us are supposed to end up alone and that we were built to be with someone and that someone is you."

"Can I talk?" Jace asked with a light smile on his face.

"Yeah…" She breathed out.

"If that's all it took for you to get those words out, I would have done it a long time ago. Except, if you just said it just because you felt like you had to, then I'd rather you didn't say them at all."

"Jace, you told me to tell you something true."

"And was every word dripping with truth?" Jace asked in verification.

"Every word." Clary reassured and Jace walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight into his chest.

"My dad told me not to tell you that I love you until I showed it." Clary admit and Jace let out a chuckle that caused a flutter in her heart.

"Well I guess you'll just have to apologize to him for me."

"Jace…"

"Yeah?"

"What would you have done if I left today?"

"Chase you wherever you go." He answered and suddenly all the comfort in the world seemed to rush through her body. Clary wasn't going to leave anytime soon and before the night ended, she had one more thing to wish for from Jace.

"I have a request."

"What is it?"

"How about in twenty days, we don't get married. Nothing big like that. We'll think of something else. Don't you want Isabelle there if we did get married?" Clary asked and Jace nodded.

"Seems fine to me; I just wanted those three words to come out of your pretty little mouth." He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her, but the wind flew in and blew her hair in front of her face causing Jace to kiss her hair instead. Laughing, they walked hand in hand back to the hotel room to sleep together without feeling loss or hate or awkwardness.

Just as Clary dozed off into sleep, Jace whispered,

"I love you." And slipped a necklace around her neck with the Herondale engagement ring on it.

**Author's Note: **Yes, I did delete Miserable at Best because 1. There was no ending to that story or an actual plot I felt like it just kept dragging on and there was nothing I could have done with it. 2. Writer's block, I don't even want to get into that. 3. Writing stories isn't really my priority at all; it's something I like to do for fun and I understand that when I deleted it, I ruined the fun for others but if you did want the next chapter, I did upload it right before I deleted. Just DM me your Tumblr user or email without the "at" symbol or periods in between. 4. I have set my interest for writing that story aside so I can finish this story and work on _Exaltation _which has an actual plot and yeah. 5. I absolutely understand that there are no excuses for deleting the story but there was honestly nothing I could do with it.

Review for this chapter and I'll tell you what happens in _Exaltation._

-Ry


End file.
